


Chef's Table

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef!Korra, Chef's Table, Cooking, F/F, Film Producer, Fluff, Food, Modern AU, Producer!Asami, Smut, alternative universe, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is a major film producer working for Netflix. She’s been assigned to work on a new documentary about the up-and-coming head chef of Blue. She thought it would be like any other project, but that’s far from what she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nine Course Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Netflix Documentary Series "Chef's Table."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets her next project as well as a pleasant surprise.

“Sir! Please reconsider.”

“No, the decision has already been made. You know that Asami.”

Asami clenched her jaw and crossed her arms. “I don’t mean to be rude, but why is Iroh working with Thomas Keller? I’ve already done interviews with him before.”

Tenzin cleared his throat before speaking. “And you did a wonderful job with him, but I need you to go to Blue. It’s an up-and-coming restaurant and I’ve heard amazing things about the head chef there.” Tenzin opened a drawer of his desk and pulled out a magazine. He flipped through the pages and left it open, pointing to a large list. “According to _Restaurant_ we need to check out Blue. Asami, it’s only been open three years and it’s already fiftieth on the list. We need to do this right and that’s why I’m sending you.”

“Fine. Just don’t let Iroh screw up with Keller.”

“He’ll do just fine. Don’t worry.”

Asami let out a deep sigh and turned away from Tenzin. She made her way to the door of his office, but stopped just before leaving. “I hope you’re right about this Sir.” At that she opened the door and left his office completely.

* * *

Asami’s leg jumped up and down from agitation. If it wasn’t bad enough being placed on a project she didn’t want to work on, having an infant screaming and wailing for the past hour definitely was.

She tried to drain out the sound by turning up the volume of her music, but the wailing was still clear as day.

“I swear if that child doesn’t shut up...” she muttered under her breath. She turned in her seat to see the young girl who was crying. She was about five rows back. Asami instantly regretted feeling so agitated once she looked at the mother desperately trying to quiet her daughter. If Asami had been only a year old and was on a six hour flight, she’d probably be crying too.

Luckily after about twenty more minutes the child calmed and the cabin became quiet once more. The quiet didn’t last long though. Asami wasn’t sure when, but the man sitting next to her had fallen asleep and was now snoring up a storm. He was loud enough that he could have competed with the jet’s engines. And to top that off, a few minutes later his head flopped over and landed right on Asami’s shoulder.

“Uh, excuse me.” Asami tapped the man lightly on the shoulder as she spoke. “Sir.” Still no response came from the snoring man. “Sir,” she said a bit louder. He still didn’t budge, so she took two fingers and placed them on his temple. She then guided his head towards the window to lean against instead of her shoulder.

She looked down at her watch and couldn’t suppress the heavy sigh. Three more hours before she’d finally arrive in New York. If only she’d gotten to work with Keller in California instead of flying all the way for some new fancy schmancy chef and restaurant.

Although many people in Asami’s position would have researched Blue and the head chef, Asami wasn’t going to. She wanted to experience the restaurant from a customer’s point of view without any bias. She wanted to see everything for the first time in person and taste the food for the first time without reading about how good it was or how innovative or any other positive comments. This was one thing that really made Asami stand out as a producer, she really immersed herself in her work. Just because she wasn’t happy with her placement didn’t mean she wasn’t going to make a remarkable documentary.

* * *

“Where the hell is this place?” Asami looked down at her phone as she walked along the streets of New York. It kept saying that she was at her destination, but no matter where she looked she couldn’t seem to find ‘Blue.’ She scanned the area once more and finally saw 3455 and let out a content sigh.

Asami pulled out her notepad and wrote, _no sign outside? looks like a random apartment, big blue door though_. She slipped her notepad and pen back into her purse. She then pushed the large door open and was greeted by the most pleasant smell she could have imagined. She couldn’t put a finger on what it was, but it sure did smell good.

Her eyes scanned over the restaurant. The walls were all white, but had a warm hue to them due to the dim lighting. Other than the lights the walls were completely unadorned. The edges of the windows were trimmed with dark woods that matched the tables. The chairs were made of the same dark wood and had tan cushions for the seat and backrest. It seemed that the restaurant could sit about twenty-five people or so.

“Good evening Miss,” greeted the hostess.

“Hi. I have a reservation under Sato.” Asami smiled warmly at the woman and looked at her nametag, Zhu Li.

Zhu Li nodded as she looked at the list in front of her. “Yup, you are right here. A table for one, correct?”

“That’s correct.”

Zhu Li picked up a menu and looked at Asami. “Right this way please.” Asami was led into the back corner of the restaurant and seated at a table. “Ty Lee will be right with you. I hope you enjoy the experience.” Asami nodded politely as Zhu Li made her way back to the front of the restaurant.

As Asami waited, she observed the others in the restaurant. The waitstaff were all dressed nicely in all black, except for shimmering blue ties. They seemed pleasant and enthusiastic about their work, which is always a good thing. They also were well trained and very efficient. The whole restaurant was filled with delighted customers and as soon as one table left the next party would take its place. Whatever this place was doing, they were definitely doing it right. Asami continued to write things down in her notebook as she silently observed everything around her.

“Hello, I’m Ty Lee.” She poured some water into the glass in front of Asami. “Could I interest you in any wine to accompany your meal tonight? We have a wonderful Signorello that compliments tonight’s courses perfectly.”

“I’ll take a glass of that please.”

“Fantastic. Did you have a moment to go over the course menu?”

Asami hadn’t actually looked at it because she had been looking at everything else around her. She quickly glanced down to see that there would be eight courses tonight, she then skimmed the courses quickly. “It seems that the chef has decided on foods from different cultures and backgrounds.”

“She has. She’s taken inspiration from four different countries and each country will be represented through two dishes.” _Chef's a female, waitstaff is well trained and knows what they're talking about._

“Hmmm.” Asami worried her lower lip and nodded. “I look forward to what she’s prepared. Thank you Ty Lee.”

“You’re very welcome. I’ll be right back with your wine.”

Ty Lee soon returned with the wine and soon after that the first course arrived. “Crispino Lettuce with a mousse vinaigrette. This simply represents the local area and farmers that we work with.” _Works with locals... good._

“Thank you.”

Asami looked down at the vibrant colors on her plate. It was simple, yet beautiful at the same time. The vinaigrette and lettuce were a light green complimented by the warm color of slivered strawberries. Along with the strawberries was slivered cucumber and even white flower petals. The color that popped out the most was the deep blue of tiny flower petals that were scattered along the plate. The plating here was quite beautiful. Hopefully the taste was just as good.

Asami picked up her knife and cut a small piece from the lettuce. She then guided some flower petals, strawberry, and cucumber onto the fork. Just before taking her first bite she dabbed the bottom of her fork into the vinaigrette. She finally brought the fork to her mouth and was not disappointed at all. The food was as fresh as it possibly could be. The acidity of the vinaigrette made the sweetness of the strawberry stand out. But the taste wasn’t the only thing that was amazing, so was the texture. It was all so crunchy and with each movement of Asami’s jaw, the taste and texture filled her mouth. Asami had a long night ahead of her if each meal were going to be this good.

Ty Lee returned and removed the empty plate. She then placed down the next course. “This is Scallop Cooked Over Burning Juniper Branches. Chef’s inspiration for this came from Sweden.”

In front of Asami was such an interesting dish. It looked as if the chef took a little bit of the forest of Sweden and placed it right onto the plate. The scallops were sitting on a bed of moss and leaves while a branch jutted out from the plate. _Plating is stunning here._

Asami removed the top of the scallop and was greeted by what seemed to be just a regular scallop. There was no sauce, no seasonings, no anything on it. At least that’s how it seemed. She sliced into the scallop and took a bite. She was right, it really had nothing on it, but it wasn't just any scallop. The taste of the scallop shined so brightly and was at the very forefront. The slight smokiness that the juniper branches gave it was subtle, but needed. She had never had such a simple, but delicious bite before.

The third plate came out and it was very different again. This time the portion was larger and the plating was much more simplistic. “This is Roasted Chicken with honey gremolata. The country represented here is Argentina.”

Asami inhaled deeply, letting the smell really settle in. The roasted chicken smelled delightful with the herbs that had been rubbed onto the skin. The gremolata was colorful and vibrant against the browns of the chicken. Finally after savoring the fragrance of the chicken, Asami dug in. The chicken was moist and the skin crispy with so much flavor that it seemed impossible. The tanginess of the gremolata cut through the fattiness of the chicken. Again everything tasted so fresh. The wine also accompanied this dish perfectly. _Chef knows good wine as well_.

“This is the last country to be represented tonight. The chef had traveled in Japan and had learned a lot during her time there. This is Owan Corn Soup.” Ty Lee placed a small cup in front of Asami and began pouring a milky white soup from a teapot.

Asami picked up the little cup and took a small sip of the hot soup. The consistency was thick, but not too thick that it was unpleasant to drink. There was a sweet creaminess to it all that warmed Asami’s whole body. It had the same feeling as being embraced by someone you love.

Asami finished the last few sips of the soup and waited patiently for the fifth plate. She waited longer than she had between the first four plates.

Ty Lee finally returned with a plate of three butters and bread. “I hope you didn’t mind the wait. The chef likes to place a longer gap of time in the middle to let the other dishes settle down a bit. Anyways, this dish brings us back to the local scene here and the farmers. There are three butters in front of you each from a different cow. Please try each one and see the subtle differences between them. The bread that you’ll be eating it on is one hundred percent whole wheat.” _Chef is meticulous over details such as time._

Asami looked down at the extremely dark bread that was just radiating warmth. Steam drifted from it as Asami spread the first butter onto a small part of it. She then bit into the bread and was greeted by the crunch of the crust and the chewiness and fluffiness of the inside. The taste of the bread was very mild and let the butter really stand out. It was creamy and had a tinge of saltiness to it. She then spread the second butter and tasted that. This one lacked the saltiness, but seemed more sweet instead. Asami finally tasted the last butter. It was like the middle ground between the two previous butters. Ty Lee was right, each butter did have its own unique qualities to it. It would have been easy to think that they would taste the same because they’re all from cows, but they weren’t, showing that each individual cow is different in their own ways.

“This here is a Cottage Cheese Pie with plantain leaf and meadow flowers. Again representing Sweden.”

On a large round plate was a small pie. The crust was a dark tan and looked dense. The top was garnished with the flowers that ranged from purple to yellow. Asami cut into it and the inside was a lighter tan color with bits of green. She took a bite and was surprised by the nuttiness of the cheese and the earthiness of the leaf. The denseness of the crust went so well with the smoothness of the filling.

“And now for another dish from Argentina. This one is Patagonia Lambs Al Asador.”

Asami looked at the plate before her. Just like the last plate representing Argentina, it was just a large piece of meat. Again it had a dark brown color to it, but it also glistened from whatever glaze they had put onto the meat. She took her fork and the meat fell right off of the bone. At first she was shocked by the smoky taste of the meat, but soon became accustomed to it and enjoyed each bite more and more. The meat was evidently smoked for hours and hours before finally serving.

“I hope you don’t mind, but the chef changed your last dish. She wanted to prepare a special dessert for you, so here is another course inspired by Japan. It’s Shiizakana Abalone Pasta. I’ll bring out the final dish when you’re done with this one.”

Asami furrowed her brow, wondering why the chef had added an extra dish. She had made sure not to mention that she was from Netflix when she had made the reservation, but maybe they had found out.

The plate in front of her looked delicious though. The pasta glimmered from the sauce that was on it and the whiteness of the abalones glistened. On top was some shaved truffles as well as a little green garnish. Asami twirled the pasta onto her fork and brought it to her mouth. This dish was easily her favorite. It was rich and filling and everything about it was perfect. The chewy texture of the abalone melded with the soft pasta and the truffles shined. The construction of the dish was so on point and well done. Asami actually felt remorse as she finished the last bite of the dish.

Asami waited patiently for Ty Lee to return with the final dish, but was surprised when she spotted a chef walking her way. The woman was wearing a white chef’s coat that had blue buttons and accents. The chef was wearing black pants and a dark blue apron was tied around her waist. She had short dark brown hair and tan skin. Against the dark tone of her skin, the woman’s eyes popped with a vibrant icy blue color. The chef looked serious as she made her way towards Asami with a plate in her hand.

“Miss Sato,” she said with a nod of her head as she placed the plate down in front of her. “I hope you don’t mind that I added another course to your meal. I umm…” The woman raised one arm and began to rub the back of her neck with her hand. She let out a sigh and lowered her arm. “Usually people don’t come here alone and I thought someone as beautiful as yourself could use a special dessert. So, um, here’s Oops! I Dropped the Lemon Tart.”

Asami’s jaw dropped. The chef had not found out she works for Netflix… but was flirting with her. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought this would happen her first time meeting the head chef of ‘Blue.’

* * *

* * *

 

Sneak Peek of what Chef Varney brought Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to take a screenshot of the three butter dish... it's not hard to imagine so I'm not going back to take a screenshot. :P


	2. Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to reread and edit this(since I don't have a beta), but here you all are.

Asami couldn’t stop staring. Her thoughts were all over the place. One part of her wanted to be happy from all of the good food. Another part of her was perplexed by the head chef openly flirting with her… but she was also flattered by the gesture. The woman straight up called her beautiful and was even willing to alter the menu for her. Asami would also be lying to herself if she said that Korra wasn’t beautiful herself.

No matter how hard she thought about all that was happening, she just couldn’t seem to do anything. She couldn’t speak up and she couldn’t move her gaze. She must have looked like a deer caught in headlights because Chef Varney began to furrow her brow.

“S-sorry. I’ll just leave you to your dessert.” The chef hurriedly made her way back to the kitchen with Asami still sitting there wide-eyed and her mouth open.

Once the chef was out of view Asami’s body finally began to function again. She closed her mouth and a small grin spread across her lips as her gaze fell upon the plate in front of her.

The dish truly looked like someone had dropped the lemon tart. Splattered all over the plate was the yellow inside of the tart in a liquid form. There was a dollop of cream on top of the splattered mess. And on top of that was a flakey looking crust that was broken apart as if it were dropped. Along the edges were little garnishes that Asami couldn’t seem to figure out what they were.

It didn’t matter what the garnishes were because the dish was amazing. It came a close second to the abalone pasta that was served just before it.

The dish was a modern take on a lemon tart. It had all of the flavors and textures of a lemon tart, but was just presented in a new, exciting way. She finished the last bit of the dessert and was completely stuffed from the nine course meal.

Ty Lee returned to the table and took the empty plate. “Did you enjoy the meal?”

Asami nodded and smiled. “Oh very much so.” She raised an eyebrow and continued, “Do you mind telling me about the head chef?”

Ty Lee smirked. “What do you want to know?”

“Oh anything.”

“Well…” Ty Lee rubbed her chin as if thinking really hard about what to say. “One, she’s awesome. Like the best boss anyone could ask for. Two, she’s really smart and creative. Three, tonight was the first night I’ve seen her openly flirt with a customer… actually it may be the first time I’ve ever seen her flirt with anyone.”

“Oh, I didn’t expect that of someone who’s so successful and attractive.”

“I guess she never had time for it until tonight.”

“Do you mind asking her to come back out to talk with me. I don’t think our first interaction went over well.” Ty Lee nodded and went to the kitchen.

A moment later the chef was making her way back to Asami. She rubbed the back of her neck as she stood in front of her. “You wanted to talk to me.”

“I did.” Asami rested her elbow onto the table and leaned forward resting her chin on her hand. “I wanted to apologize actually. I was caught off guard and didn’t know what to say.”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It was really sweet of you and I’m flattered.”

The chef squinted her eyes. “But you’re not interested, right?”

“Who said I wasn’t?”

The chef’s eyes widened. “Oh, I just thought with you… I… Wait, so…”

Asami let out a little giggle. She didn’t expect a top chef to be so easily flustered. “I would be interested, but I don’t think it would be very professional of me.” Asami reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. She then handed it to Chef Varney. “As you see, we’ll be working quite often together.”

“Oh fuck.” Chef Varney clapped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to curse,” she muttered through her hand.

“It’s okay. Now you know why I was so flustered earlier.”

The chef nodded. “I-I do. Do you mind if I sit?”

“Go right ahead.”

The chef took the open seat across from Asami. “So let me introduce myself again. I’m Korra Varney the head chef of Blue. It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato and I look forward to working with you.” Korra held out her hand for Asami to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” she said as she shook her hand. “And please call me Asami.”

“O-okay. I’m sorry about not knowing your name. My PR agent had been in contact with you and the director so I didn’t know your name.”

“You sure apologize a lot. And to be truthful I’m glad you didn’t know me. I wanted to experience Blue from a customer’s perspective and that’s what I’ve just done.”

“So am I going to be known as the chef who flirts with all of her customers? Cause I don’t think that’d go down too well.”

“Only if you get on my bad side,” Asami teased. If Asami did release that type of information, the restaurant would probably get more business. People would line up for days to go on a date with Korra. She was an amazing chef, gorgeous, and seemed to be a good person.

“Well I’ll definitely keep that in mind as I work with you. How’d you enjoy the meal though, as a customer?”

“I was pleasantly surprised. All of the dishes were superb and very innovative. I was nervous that the meal wouldn’t seem cohesive with dishes from different countries, but it all worked somehow.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Well I guess I should call it a night and get back to my hotel. We both have an early morning ahead of us.”

Korra nodded. “Very true. Thanks for stopping by ahead of time. Um… the meals on the house too, so don’t worry about the bill.”

“Wow. Thank you Korra.”

“You’re welcome. Just get back safely.”

* * *

Unknown Number: Hey! This is Chef Varney… the flirtatious chef. Just wanted to make sure you got back safely.

Asami: Haha, thanks for checking in. I did. Thanks for the amazing meal again.

Chef Korra: No problem. I’ll cya tomorrow bright and early.

Asami: Night Korra

* * *

“Jet where’s the rest of the crew?”

The young director chewed the toothpick that was sitting in his mouth. “Longshot is making sure all the cameras are up to par… Pipsqueak is double checking the sound… and I’m not sure where Duke went.”

Asami let out a sigh. “We haven’t even started yet and you’ve already lost your assistant.”

“He’ll come back eventually. Maybe he’ll even have coffee with him or something.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “I was hoping everyone would be here so that we could do the introductions easily and quickly. She does have a restaurant to run and I don’t want to hinder her.”

“You won’t hinder me.” Asami turned around to see Korra making her way down the sidewalk towards herself and Jet. She smiled warmly at Asami and then at Jet. “I’m Korra Varney.”

“Jet. The director of this documentary.” They shook hands and the others soon returned.

“This is the cameraman Longshot, the sound specialist Pipsqueak, and Duke who is Jet’s assistant,” introduced Asami.

Duke passed out coffees to everyone as Jet spoke up. “Asami you forgot to introduce yourself. She’s the producer for this whole thing.”

“We’ve actually met already. But it’s a pleasure seeing you again,” said Korra.

“You as well.” Asami skimmed through a couple of pages in her notebook. “So I assume you start your day off going to the market.” Korra nodded. “You don’t mind if we follow you there and I also ask you a few questions do you?”

“No that’s cool with me. It’s about a ten minute walk from here so we can talk as we walk there and back.”

“Perfect.”

As planned, Jet and Duke left the group. They were to interview some of the local food critics while the rest of them stayed with Korra. The crew picked up their gear and turned on the cameras and mics.

As they walked Asami began to explain a few things. “Just to make this clear, you don’t have to answer every question. Just share what you’d like to.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s start off simple. Just give me some information about your background. Such as where you were born, age, education, and things like that.”

“That’s easy enough.” The group continued to walk as Korra began to talk. “So I was born in Alaska. My parents are Tonraq and Senna. My dad was always into hunting and using every single part of the animal. So I guess i learned about sustainability and waste from him. On the other hand my mom made some of the best food ever. Just thinking about it makes my mouth water.”

“I’m twenty-six years old and don’t have a degree from any culinary institute. At first I was self taught but got experience from working in different restaurants across the US. I started traveling and working when I was sixteen. When I turned twenty-one I traveled to Paris and got my real training there. After two years in Paris I traveled around the world to various places. As you already know,” she said as she looked at Asami. “I’ve been to Sweden, Argentina, Japan, just to name a few. I eventually opened ‘Blue’ and that’s where I am now.”

“You’ve accomplished and done a lot in a short amount of time,” commented Asami.

“Yeah I guess so. But there is still a lot for me to learn and do still. One of the greatest downfalls of a chef is thinking that they know it all. Thinking that there is nothing left for them to learn. No matter what there will always be things to learn.”

Asami nodded. “What’s one thing that’s really important that you’ve learned over time?”

“I think being generally happy with yourself is extremely important. If you’re happy with your life and what you’re doing, then it shows in your cooking. Your happiness and love ends up being conveyed through the food to the people eating it.”

“I agree. It’s the same way with the work that we all do.” Asami motioned towards Longshot and Pipsqueak. Asami was about to ask another question, but stopped when she saw the market ahead of them. “So this is where you get most of your produce?”

“It’s where I get anything that I don’t grow or raise myself.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I have my own farm on the outskirts of New York. About forty minutes away from here.”

“Do you mind if we head there sometime?”

“Not at all. It’d actually be pretty fun. I could show you the livestock and let you meet one of my closest friends.” At that Korra grabbed Asami’s wrist and pulled her along. “I don’t like going in the main entrance of the market. We’re gunna sneak in at a different area.”

Korra led Asami and the crew to the back of one of the large tents owned by a farmer. She slipped in through a crack of the tent and pulled the others through.

“Korra! I said not to come in this way.”

“Yeah yeah.” Korra waved her hand nonchalantly. “Katara this is the Netflix crew. They’re filming a documentary… so be nice.”

“I’ll start being nice when you stop using my tent to sneak into the market.”

“I’m doing it to avoid crowds as well as people who I don’t want to speak to. You already know that.” Korra crossed her arms and pouted. Asami held in her laughter. The more she saw of Korra the more she thought she was not just gorgeous, but also extremely cute.

“You’re going to have to face Zaheer sometime. Stop beating around the bush,” chastised Katara.

“He’s such an ass though. I told him once that his produce wasn’t good and now he throws a hissy fit every time I pass his stand. Anyways… what do you recommend I buy today?”

Katara rolled her eyes and pointed at the fresh fruit. “The asparagus and broccoli as well as these.” Katara pointed towards the rhubarb and strawberries.

“I’ll take some asparagus, rhubarb, and strawberries… and green beans.” Katara nodded her head as Korra left the tent and the others followed her.

“Ooh, Asami come try this.” Korra picked up an apricot from one the stands and took out a swiss army knife. She then cut a piece off the fruit and handed it to Asami. “Jim here has some of the best apricots you’ll ever taste. I don’t know how he does it, but they’re always so sweet. And they’re one hundred percent organic.”

Asami hummed her approval. It really was the best apricot she had ever tasted. Korra let the others try to fruit and she bought some from the vendor.

For the next hour they went from vendor to vendor. Each one was happy when they saw Korra and were friendly to the crew. The film they were getting really showed how influential Korra was in the community and how much the local people appreciated her.

After Korra bought what she needed her and the crew snuck out through Katara’s tent. But not without some yelling behind them as Katara continued to reprimand Korra for not confronting Zaheer.

“So do they deliver the things you bought straight to Blue?” asked Asami.

“Yup. I just tell’em what I need and they get it to me. It’s pretty convenient and makes my life a bit easier. The fishermen do the same for me as well. That’s where my sous chef, Mako, is right now,” explained Korra.

“How long has Mako worked for you?”

“Since day one of opening. He’s always been a close friend and when I asked him to work with me he said yes.”

“That’s awesome. How many people do you have working in the kitchen with you during a normal night?”

“Well there’s me, Mako, Jinora, Kai, Wu, Kya, and two interns that change up fairly often.”

“Why’s that?”

“Once I think I’ve helped them to the best of my ability I send them off to another place to learn. It’s really important to learn different techniques as well as experience new things whenever and as often as possible. It’s easy to feel safe and content without change, but I think change is really important when it comes to being a chef. You need to be able to adapt to anything that comes your way.”

“Like being able to present a seasonal menu.”

“Yeah that’s one thing, but that also has to do with just being flexible and not being afraid to fail at new recipes.”

* * *

The rest of the day was spent watching Korra and her staff prep for dinner. Asami was amazed at how efficient they all worked, but also amazed at how Korra interacted with them all. She constantly asked for their opinions on matters and had them taste test everything with her. When someone did make a mistake, she used it as a learning experience rather than yelling or getting mad at them. Even the interns had a lot of say in what was happening in the kitchen.

Time seemed to fly and the time to actually serve customers arrived. This seemed to change Korra into a very serious, hard working head chef. She wasn’t the happy, laughing chef that had been prepping food all day anymore. Something about her was intimidating, but also warranted a high level of respect from her employees.

It was truly amazing watching them work and Longshot was getting some amazing shots along with Duke who had returned without Jet.

Finally at around ten o’clock the final customer left the dining area and the staff were able to begin closing. It took them about an hour to clean up and close everything and Korra was there the whole time. It was easy to see why the staff respected her and why this woman had achieved so much in a short amount of time. She was committed to the work that she did, but also loved it dearly.

Asami and the crew wrapped up as the kitchen closed. They packed up all of their gear and began to leave, but was stopped by Korra yelling for them to wait.

“Some of us are going out for a drink if you’d all like to join.”

The whole crew said sure in unison except for Asami. She had a lot to do before tomorrow and needed time to get it all done. She needed to go through the questions she had asked and create new ones. She also wanted to take a look at the interviews that Jet and Duke conducted.

“I need to head back and get some work done.”

Korra stepped closer to Asami. “Come on, just one drink. Plus if you get anything new about me you can use it for the documentary.”

“Yeah come on Asami,” encouraged Duke.

“Fine, but just one drink.”

* * *

“Wait! So you’re saying that you’re pissed to be with me?” questioned Korra.

The bar was full of life on this late Saturday night and the staff were all on the dancefloor. The only people sitting were Asami and Korra.

“That came out wrong.” Asami sighed. “My coworker is getting to document Thomas Keller and I really wanted to work with Keller again.”

“Again?”

“I interviewed him once when I was an interviewer and wasn't involved in the producing aspect of film and documentaries. I found him really inspirational and wanted to work with him again.”

“I don’t blame you. If I were you I’d rather work with him than me.” Korra looked down at her hands. “But if it make you feel any better… I’m kinda glad you got assigned to me instead.”

“You know, I’m glad too.” Asami smiled warmly at Korra.

“Hey Asami. We’re heading back to the hotel,” said Pipsqueak as he held up Duke and Longshot. “You want to come back with us?”

Asami glanced at Korra. “I’m going to stay a bit later. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He just nodded and guided his drunken friends out with him.

“Funny how one drink has turned into… four so far,” pointed out Korra.

“Has it already been four?” Asami asked with surprise.

“Indeed it has.” Korra nudged Asami’s side with her elbow. “Want to dance?”

“I’d rather just sit here with you to be truthful.”

Korra let out a little huff of air from her nose. “That’s fine with me,” she said with a smile. “So tell me about you. You already know a lot about me, but I practically know nothing about you.”

“Where do I even start?”

“With the easy stuff like where you were born, age, and so on.”

“I was born in Japan and moved to California with my parents when I was six. I’m twenty-nine now.”

“What do your parents do?”

“Uh, my dad’s an inventor. He works in the automobile industry for Mercedes. M-my mom passed away when I was eight, but she was an artist. Mainly paintings, but she dabbled in sculpting as well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that about your mom. I bet she was just as beautiful and a good person as you.” Korra placed her hand onto Asami’s that was resting on the table.

“She was more beautiful physically and as a person,” said Asami quietly.

“I kinda doubt that. I mean you’re gorgeous Asami.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand.

“You’re too kind Korra.”

“I’m just stating facts.” Korra removed her hand from Asami’s and Asami soon began to miss the comfort and warmth of Korra’s calloused hands. “So how’d you get into producing?”

“I’ve always been interested in film and I just naturally started getting involved. I was a major interviewer for Netflix, but then they let me get involved with things behind the scenes and I’ve been doing it ever since.”

“That’s cool.”

“I guess it’s kinda cool,” Asami said with a little wink to Korra.

Asami turned on her phone to look at that time. It was already midnight and she really needed to get back. “I think I should get going.”

“Same for me. Is your hotel far from here?”

“Kind of. I was planning on just getting a taxi.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Um, text me when you get back so that I know you got back okay.”

Asami let out a little snort. “Okay Korra.”

* * *

Asami: Safe and sound

Korra: Good Good :) Sleep well

Asami: G’night


	3. Home

Asami let out a loud groan as she pulled the covers of her bed over her eyes. The first rays of sunlight had peeked into her room and woken her from her fitful sleep.

“I shouldn’t have had so much to drink last night,” she muttered to herself as she pushed the covers off and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She sat there hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees and her face in her hands.

Although she had wanted to go to sleep right when she go back to the hotel, she hadn’t. She ended up staying up for many hours more doing research on Korra as well as her retaurant. She needed to continue to have good questions and to do that she needed more information on the top chef. This resulted in Asami barely getting three hours of sleep before she had to wake up to meet Korra and the crew for filming.

* * *

Asami stared blankly waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive in front of Blue. Even though she was dead tired it didn’t mean that she’d be late. Asami Sato was always early and if she wasn’t she considered herself to be late.

“Hey Asami!” came a cheerful voice from behind her. She turned to see Korra making her way towards the place she stood. She nodded her head and waved back. It was amazing how upbeat Korra was even at such an early hour.

“Morning.”

Korra squinted her eyes at Asami and tilted her head slightly. “Didn’t get much sleep last night did’ya?”

“How could you tell?” Asami asked sarcastically. Although she had tried to hide the bags under her eyes with makeup, she just wasn’t successful.

“Doesn’t really matter. You still look beautiful,” Korra complimented.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Really Korra? At this rate the only thing people will take away from this documentary is that you’re just a big flirt.”

Korra jutted out her lower lip. “Only with you,” she said as she walked by Asami and unlocked Blue. She then motioned for Asami to follow her into the restaurant. “Did you eat breakfast?”

Asami shook her head, “No.”

“Hmm, let’s change that.” Korra led Asami into the kitchen and pointed to a stool at the edge of a prep table that she could sit on. “Now let’s see…” she said quietly.

“Korra it’s fine. The others will be here soon so we should prepare to go to the market instead.”

“They may or may not be coming until later,” Korra said as she picked out some fresh vegetables, eggs, and other ingredients.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asami asked with a raised brow.

“Everyone’s with Mako right now at the fish market. I kind of told them that we were already meeting up for me to answer more questions instead of going with them.”

“Korra!”

“I know I know. But it’s not really cause I want to spend time with you, which is nice by the way… But there’s something about having a camera follow my every move that makes me feel weird. I don’t know… I just feel more comfortable doing an interview without a camera and so many people around.”

Korra cracked eggs into a large stainless steel bowl, but making sure to only get the egg yolks. She then squeezed lemon juice into the bowl and began to whisk furiously.

“It does take time to get used to cameras and we did just kinda throw you into it yesterday. Anyways you okay if I ask some questions?”

“Go right ahead… I mean that is what I told everyone that we’d be doing.”

Korra’s hands continued to work and do tasks as Asami flipped to a page in her notepad. She then turned on her voice recorder to record Korra’s answers.

Asami cleared her throat before asking her first question, “So why don’t you have a sign saying Blue outside? I mean doesn’t that make it hard for people to find the place?”

“It does, but that’s part of the reason why there isn’t a sign. I want people to come here from word of mouth. From people raving about the food and spreading their love for it. People who come here truly come her for the experience alone and aren’t just walking by trying to fill their stomachs.”

“How’d that work in the beginning?”

“To be truthful… not so great.” Korra began to sauté some vegetables with herbs and a heavenly aroma filled the kitchen. “For the first year and a half we really struggled. Some nights we had no customers. We’d spend all day prepping and then nothing. I know Mako had a really hard time at first, but suddenly that all changed. A really famous critic came in one night because his daughter had told him to check out the place and from there the restaurant took off.” Korra sighed as she remembered the review.

“When I first read the review I thought it was going to be bad. The guy said my cooking was random and different to the point that he was almost aggravated. He said that nothing seemed cohesive. But as he continued to eat course after course he noticed that everything was calculated, was planned. He recognized that it wasn’t random and it was cohesive. He just had to get over the barrier of thinking that things should be this way or that way.”

Asami watched as Korra began to wrap up her cooking. She grabbed a plain white circular plate and began to fill it with food.

“He ended up praising the restaurant for being innovative and breaking barriers. This ended up saving the place and he’s now a regular here.”

“That’s amazing. Do you mind saying who this critic is?”

“His name’s Zuko. Writes for the Daily Flame magazine.” Korra placed the plate in front of Asami and smiled.

“Yes I know. He’s been in the business for ages. And thank you.”

“Hopefully you like it. My mom used to make Eggs Benedict all the time for me when I was younger, but obviously more simple than this.” Korra smiled to herself reminiscing. “Anyways, it’s sautéed portobello mushrooms, baby spinach, tomatoes, button mushrooms, summer squash, red onion, broccoli, and red bell peppers. Then I made a simple hollandaise sauce and two poached eggs. And all of this is over a toasty english muffin.”

“And this?”

“That there is yukon gold and sweet potato homefries. Oh and of course everything was cooked with fresh herbs to give it that little bit of pizazz.”

“It smells lovely.” Asami picked up the knife and fork and cut into the eggs and english muffin. She then guided some vegetables onto the fork before taking a bite. “Mmmmm,” Asami moaned. “This is fantastic!”

Korra couldn’t have asked for a better reaction and smiled giddily. “I’m glad you like it.” She grabbed a stool and sat sitting across from Asami.

Asami continued to eat away at the delicious breakfast. The creaminess of the hollandaise went perfectly with the crunchiness of the sautéed vegetables. The runny yolk of the poached eggs made everything a bit more rich and the english muffins just soaked everything up delectably.  The homefries didn’t disappoint either. She had been hesitant about the sweetness of the sweet potatoes, but it accompanied all of the herbs and savoriness of the dish so well.

“I’m usually not one to like breakfast, but this is really really good Korra,” Asami said after a couple minutes of eating in silence. “Wait, have you eaten?”

“Yeah don’t worry.”

“Okay good. Umm, so this isn’t like a course you would ever serve at the restaurant, would it?”

“Not in this way. I’d probably deconstruct it in some way and make it more innovative. But I’d also want to keep the feeling of comfort with it as well, which would be hard to accomplish. Eggs Benedict is such a classic and means a lot to me, so I’d probably not do this.”

Asami finished the plate of food and wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin that Korra had handed her earlier. “I see. The corn soup you served, that actually was a really comforting dish to me.”

“Really? I’m glad to hear that. When I was in Japan a lot of the people there ate it when they were sick or as a comfort food. I wasn’t sure if I was doing it justice.”

“Don’t worry, you definitely are. My mom used to make it when I was sick.”

Korra just nodded at this, unsure of what to say.

“What’s one of the dishes that you remember as being a comfort food for you when you were younger?”

“Seaweed noodles. My god I love those.” Korra closed her eyes and hummed. “My mom would make it when we celebrated birthdays. My dad loves ‘em just as much as I do. I’ll have to make them sometime for you.”

“I bet they’re just as good as everything else you’ve fed me.”

Korra bit her bottom lip thinking of Asami’s moans as she ate earlier. If she could get Asami to do that again she’d feed her anything or do anything.

“Yesterday you said you own a farm,” mentioned Asami, pulling Korra back from her thoughts. “How’d you end up owning a farm as well as Blue?”

“Oh, well I’m technically the co-owner of the farm. The other half is owned by Mako and his brother Bolin. Um, they were adopted by farmers. Sadly they passed away in a car accident a couple of years ago and Bolin ended up running the farm with help from Mako every now and again. They needed more money to keep it up and running, so I pitched in and own part of it.”

“The boys seem to have gone through some hard times.”

“They have, but it’s made each of them who they are today. I really couldn’t be where I am without the two of them.” Korra took the plate from in front of Asami and brought it to the sink to wash later along with the pots and pans. “The restaurant is closed on Tuesday and I was hoping to show you and the film crew the farm that day.”

“That’d be perfect.” Asami looked at her watch. “So what do you have planned for today?”

“Just the normal of prep and serving dinner.” Korra’s eyes suddenly widened as she remembered something. “I have something to show you. Follow me.”

Korra left the kitchen and went down a narrow corridor. She then took out a key and unlocked a door that led into her private office.

Asami looked around. It was small. There was a desk with a monitor on it along with many papers, probably inventory related. The thing that stood out the most was the large wall of books, folders, and journals.

Asami walked up to the shelf and ran a finger along the spines of the books and journals. Each journal was dated and they all had varying levels of wornness.

“These are all journals I kept from my travels. They contain personal stuff. But they also have foods that I tried from the places as well as recipes I thought of.”

“Wow.”

“And up here,” Korra pointed to five large binders. “These hold records of each and every diner that has come here. Each one has details about what they ate when they came here and what they enjoyed or didn’t enjoy. We also have this all saved digitally, but I like to have paper copies of it.”

“Wow,” repeated Asami. “Why do you do this?”

“Well one I try not to ever repeat courses for people. And two I think that it’s important to remember that the people coming into Blue aren’t just money bags. They’re diners with their own lives and are here for the experience and to enjoy themselves.”

“Has anyone told you that you’re absolutely amazing?” Asami grabbed one of the folders and fluttered through it.

“I get it kinda often… the critics like to butter me up sometimes.”

Asami placed the binder back onto the shelf. “I mean it though.”

Korra’s icy blues gazed into Asami’s jade ones. “You know… How do I say this?” Korra furrowed her brow and rubbed the back of her neck with one of her hands. “You said that you’d be interested in me if we weren’t working together… but I was kinda wondering if you’d reconsider that. I mean… I’d love to get to know you better outside of work and maybe take you on a date or something if you’re still interested in me in any way.”

Asami worried her lower lip, thinking of what to say. “I’ll think about it Korra.”

Korra nodded and smiled warmly at her. “That’s all I could ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dish I put here is one of my favorite dishes from a brunch place near my home. The picture was hard to find and it's not super great, but really it's such a good dish!


	4. Complaints

“Zoom in on their hands,” Asami instructed Longshot as she hovered over his shoulder and looked at the display screen on the camera. “Yeah, right there. Perfect!”

Sunday night was extremely busy and the kitchen was bustling with life. Asami and her crew tried to stay out of their way as plates were transferred from hot pans to warm plates to waiting diners.

“Excuse me,” said a waiter as he rushed by Pipsqueak to grab two plates. As soon as he turned to leave the kitchen area his footing caught on a wire. He and the food began to tumble as if in slow motion in Asami’s eyes. The crash rang through the kitchen as everyone's’ eyes fell upon the young waiter. Asami quickly rushed over to his side and eased her hand in the notch of his elbow to lift him off the ground.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh yeah.” He looked up and smiled shyly at her and then looked at Korra. His eyes instantly fell to the ground and he stood in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. “I-I’m sorry Chef. I should have been more careful.”

Korra’s expression was unreadable. Asami couldn’t tell if she was mad at the waiter, the crew, or even mad at all. It seemed as if the silence filled the room for minutes, but really was only a couple of seconds.

Korra raised her hand and placed it onto the waiter’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. Things like this happen.” She looked him over. “You’re not hurt right?”

He shook his head. “No I’m fine.”

“Good. I’ll go talk to the table and let them know what happened. You just take care of the other diners you have.”

The waiter nodded his head and left the kitchen along with Korra.

“Kai! Go clean that up before another accident happens,” yelled Mako as a large flame burst from the pan he was working on.

“Yes Chef!” Kai rushed to a backroom and returned with supplies to clean the mess up with. He began to pick up the glass and Asami began to help him. “It’s fine Miss. I can do it.”

“I insist,” Asami said. The reason the waiter had tripped was her crew’s fault and she wasn’t going to just let that pass. She helped Kai clean up the mess and gradually stood. She glanced over to Pipsqueak and motioned for him to follow him outside.

Once outside of the restaurant she spoke up. “I know it was an accident, but make sure your wires aren’t in their way.” He nodded and looked down at her.

“Sorry about that Asami. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, but they’re already being nice enough to let us in and film… Hindering them is just not something we want to do.” Asami smiled up at him. “Go ahead back in.”

Pipsqueak made his way back into the restaurant as Asami leaned against the wall outside. It was good to get some fresh air and clear her head. Although she loved the work she did, it often stressed her to unhealthy points and pushed her to her very limits. She inhaled deeply through her nose and then hold her breath as she closed her eyes. After a moment she exhaled slowly from her mouth.

She continued this for a couple more repetitions before she felt someone lean against her. She opened her eyes and looked to her side. Korra had lined her shoulder up with Asami’s and stood beside her.

“You okay there?” asked Korra as she looked up into Asami’s jade eyes.

“Yeah… Just needed some fresh air.”

“I understand. It can get a little overwhelming in the kitchen at times.”

Asami nodded and then gazed forward and watched the passing cars. “I’m sorry about what happened. The crew and I will be more careful in the future.”

“It’s fine. Accidents happen.”

“How’d the diners’ take it?”

“They were fine, especially since I said that their meal would be fifty percent off.”

Asami wasn’t sure what to say other than, “Sorry.”

Korra let out a deep sigh and pushed herself off the wall. She then stood square in front of Asami. “You don’t need to keep apologizing.” She clasped both hands onto Asami’s shoulders. “Really it’s all good.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin at Asami. “Plus it gave me a reason to get some fresh air and be with you for a little bit.”

Asami couldn’t help but blush at this. She had been thinking a lot about what Korra had asked her yesterday and was leaning heavily towards saying yes. The only thing holding her back was the fact that they were working together and didn’t want anything to go sour and cause the project to have difficulties. Because of this she was thinking that waiting this out and speaking to Korra after the filming was complete would be the best decision.

“Such the flatterer… Don’t you need to get back into the kitchen?”

“I’m pretty sure I could leave for a while and Mako would still be able to handle it. He might not be very happy, but he can manage.”

“Well before he gets too angry let’s go back in.”

Korra stuck out her lower lip and pouted. Asami wanted to just reach up and pinch her cheeks she was so adorable, but refrained. “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

Monday morning consisted of the crew going to the farmers market with Korra as well as Jinora. The questions that Asami asked were simple and many of them were related to comments that the critics had made when they were interviewed by Jet. Korra’s answers remained humble and constantly attributed her success to the people around her.

“Jinora can you go to Mr. Lee’s stand and get a jar of honey?”

“Of course Chef.” Jinora weaved her way through the crowd and left the others behind.

Korra glanced at the camera and then to Asami. “Sometimes I don’t know where to look when I say stuff.”

“Just look at me,” instructed Asami.

Korra grinned. “Will do Miss Sato.” She looked at some of the berries at a stand and spoke as she inspected the produce. “Jinora has a ton of potential. She’s got an excellent palate and knows a range of techniques. I’m thinking of sending her to France to get more experience.”

“Do you do that often with your staff?”

“Only the ones I see with major talent. If I do send her to do that I hope that she doesn’t return to Blue. I mean I’d love for someone as good as her to work with me, but she deserves much more than that. I could see her running her own place and I’d much rather her do that.”

Asami watched as Korra plopped a grape into her mouth and puckered her lips as she scrunched up her nose. She held back a giggle as she watched Korra pick up a raspberry to cancel out the sourness of the grape with its sweetness.

“Have you talked to her about this?”

“I haven’t. I think she’s got a thing with Kai and it might sway her to stay here. I could be wrong, but that’s what my gut tells me.” Korra ordered some berries and turned to Asami. “Young love is all good at times, but it’d be sad to see her talent not flourish like it could.”

“Korra, you’re only twenty-six and you’re talking like you’re in your seventies.”

“Hey! I’m just old at heart and plus she’s only eighteen.”

“It’s not really my place to give you advice, but if I were in the situation… I’d just tell her about France and let her decide her own path. Sometime’s that’s the great thing about being young.”

“Now who’s talking like a senior citizen,” teased Korra.

* * *

Ty Lee rushed into the kitchen. “Chef, a diner wants to speak with you. He’s rambling on about the meat not being cooked to his liking.”

Korra finished the plate she was working on. “Which table?”

“Seven.”

“Wow, okay.”

Asami grabbed her upper arm just before she made it to the door into the dining area. “This may be a really stupid request and please feel free to say no, but could we maybe film this?”

Korra laughed boisterously and shook her head no. “I’ll tell you what happens, but no filming.”

“Sorry… I had to ask.”

“It’s cool.” Korra pushed the door open and left Asami and the crew behind.

She returned a couple minutes and sighed heavily. She noticed Asami looking at her. “I’ll tell you when we’re closing up.”

* * *

Korra gulped down her beer as her and Asami sat at one of the tables in the dining area. The crew had all headed back to the hotel and the kitchen staff was cleaning up the kitchen.

“Hmmm, seems like the guy just wanted to complain. I guess he had asked about who the chef was and all this stuff and was really enjoying the meal, but when Ty Lee talked about me his demeanor changed.” Korra sighed. “She said that he reacted oddly and actually scoffed when he heard that the one cooking his meal was a woman.”

Korra took another long swig of her beer. “It’s funny because when Ty Lee asked him how he wanted the steak, he had said however the chef recommends it. So I cooked it medium rare. I actually prefer my meat rare and one reason being because I serve the top meats I possibly could and the whole, raw meat is unhealthy or unsafe kinda doesn’t apply if you do things properly. Ah, but that’s another story.”

Asami watched as Korra’s finger ran random patterns over the table cloth. “So the fact that he was complaining wasn’t because the meat was cooked to his liking... since he decided to have it however I served it to him. It was because I’m a woman. He had the audacity to start saying that women don’t belong in the kitchen. That I only got good articles written about me because I’m a woman. I-I was so close to punching him to be truthful.”

“I would have,” Asami said quietly.

“If I had… the documentary would be about a flirty, violent, maybe crazy chef,” Korra joked. “Anyways, I told his party to leave. The only good thing was that one of the men who was also with the guy apologized to me and even offered to pay for the meal in full. I thanked him and just told him to go though. The faster his friend was out of Blue the better.”

“Does this happen often?”

“Not things that are this extreme. I’ve heard ‘Oh so this is how a female cooks’ or ‘how cute,’ or other things like that. I mean culinary arts is a male dominated profession, but hopefully that will change in the future.”

“With what you’re doing I think it will.”

“Thanks Asami.” Korra finished off her beer. “So tomorrow you’re still down to head to the farm right?”

“Oh my god yes! It seems like it will be really fun and we’ll get some great shots,” Asami’s voice was full of excitement.

“Yeah it should be. I’m actually heading up after I close everything here.”

“Wait really?”

“It’s only a forty minute drive so it won’t be bad.” Korra stood from her seat and Asami did the same. Asami followed behind Korra as she threw her beer bottle into the recycling. “If you want to… you can come up with me?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck as she turned to Asami. “I mean it’s cool if not. You can just meet me up there later with the rest of your crew.”

“I’d love to. It’d actually be much better than being stuck in the car with them. I like them all, but at times they can be a bit too much.”

“I feel you. The staff here can be the same way. Uh… let me just lock up everything and then I’ll be ready to go.”


	5. Caught Off Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have good news everyone! TooManyAaays has volunteered to be my Beta which is the best! You should all follow her on tumblr. You should also give her many thanks here and there and everywhere in between too :)
> 
> PS: I also have a tumblr and you should follow that too. Ahhhsami.tumblr.com

“Sorry for the bumpy ride.” Korra’s jeep sped down the dirt road as they made their way to Blue Hill.

“I-It’s fine,” Asami stuttered as they hit a big pothole. She gripped the handle hanging over the window.

Korra’s loud laugh filled the jeep. “Your knuckles are turning white holding the ‘Oh -shit’ handle so tightly!”

“I love driving fast and all… but not when you’re on a horrible dirt road littered with potholes!” Asami continued to grasp the handle for dear life.

“What’s the fun of having a jeep if you don’t use its offroad capabilities to its fullest?”

“Just don’t get us killed…”

“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon either, so don’t worry princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Uh, city girl? Priss?”

Asami punched Korra’s shoulder playfully.

“Ow!”

“I didn’t even hit you that hard… Drama queen.”

“Nuh uh. Don’t call me that,” Korra whined.

“Then don’t call me any of the things you said before.”

“Fine. I call a truce,” Korra said, easing the jeep to a stop in front of a small white barn house.  She turned off the jeep and eased herself from the vehicle. “Bolin and Opal will be asleep already, so try to be quiet.”

Asami hopped out of the jeep and slung her bag over her shoulder. “Okay.”

* * *

“This will be your room,” Korra whispered. “I’ll be right down the hall if you need anything.”

Asami nodded her head as she walked into the small room.

“Oh, and thanks for coming up with me. The drive was much better with you keeping me company.” Korra smiled at Asami warmly and then walked away down the hall before Asami could reply.

“She’s making this so hard,” Asami muttered under her breath.

* * *

Asami’s eyes snapped open as the rooster’s cries filled the crisp morning air. She knew that roosters were loud, but not this loud. She rolled out of bed and cracked her door open. She peered down the hall and noticed no one was there and so she left the room and went towards the bathroom.

As soon as she reached the door, the door swung open and standing there was a groggy eyed Korra. She rubbed one eye as she yawned. “Moohhrrrnninggg Asamii.”

“Morning sleepyhead.” Asami smiled at the woman in front of her. Korra was already changed and ready for the day in overalls and a white t-shirt. Asami’s smile would have stayed on her face longer, but she noticed Korra’s cheek blush and her eyes drawn to her chest. Asami furrowed her brow and followed Korra’s gaze looking down at her own chest. She quickly crossed her arms and cursed the cool morning air and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

Korra cleared her throat. “Shit… I was staring wasn’t I?”

“J-just a little bit.”

“S-sorry I didn’t mean to. Well I kinda did, but… ughhhhhhh. I hate mornings so much,” Korra grumbled as she pushed by Asami and made her way down the hallway. Asami could hear Korra’s heavy boots stomping down the stairs to the first floor.

Asami just laughed to herself and started getting ready for the day.

* * *

“Now who is this lovely lady?!” A stocky man with green eyes and dark hair asked as Asami walked into the dining room.

“That’s Asami!” shouted Korra from the kitchen.

“Nice to meet you, Asami,” he stood from his seat. “I’m Bolin.”

Asami shook his hand as she spoke, “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to finally meet.”

“Hopefully it’s been good stuff,” joked Bolin.

“It has, don’t worry.”

Bolin ran a hand over his forehead. “Phew, if she hadn’t then I’d have to tell embarrassing stories about her.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Oh you can still do that.”

Bolin spent the next twenty minutes telling Asami about Korra and their childhood. He spoke about how outgoing and kind of crazy she was as a child. How her parents had quite the handful to deal with. He spoke of his own adoptive parents and his brother Mako. The trio had some interesting and very embarrassing stories from their past.

“Honey, did you tell her about the time you got yourself stuck on a fence?” A young woman with short black hair and light green eyes entered the room. She held a plate full of pancakes and placed it onto the table. “Blueberry pancakes,” she said looking at Asami.

“This is my wife,Opal,” introduced Bolin. “Opal, this is Asami.”

“It’s a pleasure, but if you’ll excuse me I still need to help Korra with a few things,” she said politely before returning to the kitchen.

She returned shortly with Korra. Korra’s eyes seemed to wander everywhere, but to Asami. They placed a plate of bacon and sausage onto the table along with fresh fruit and maple syrup.

 

“A good breakfast to start off a good day,” said Bolin cheerfully, piling a ton of food onto his plate. He then doused everything except for his fruit in maple syrup. Korra also piled her plate high while Opal and Asami took more reasonable portions.

“Sho Ashami,” mumbled Bolin with food still in his mouth. “Chu from Cali?” Opal nudged Bolin’s arm and gave him a look.

“Yes. I live in San Francisco.”

“That’s the place where Full House takes place… that’s cool,” Bolin said clearly this time.

“Yup.” Asami said as she finished her first pancake and took another. 

“Bolin and I have only lived in New York, unlike this one over here,” Opal said motioning towards Korra.

“Mhmm,” Korra acknowledged with food in her mouth.

“I’ve heard,” said Asami before she took a swig of her orange juice. “So Bolin, once the crew is here do you mind if I interview you about Korra?”

Bolin looked up from his food with a huge grin. “Not at all! I’ve always wanted to be on TV!”

Asami let out a little chuckle. “It’s not really TV, but close enough.” Asami was going to continue, but soon stopped when she felt a foot hit hers. At first she thought that someone had just accidently hit it, but then she felt it again and her gaze fell upon Korra. 

Asami furrowed her brow and tapped the foot with her own and watched as Korra bit her lower lip. Korra was literally trying to play footsies with her. Asami let out a huff of air, two could play this game.

Unlike Korra with her heavy boots on, Asami had on flats. She slipped off one of them and crossed her legs under the table. With the foot in the air, Asami guided it up and down Korra’s calf lightly. She watched as Korra dropped her fork and a light blush filled her cheeks. 

“You okay there Korra?” asked Asami, no hint of teasing at all in her voice.

“Uh yeah. Just slipped out of my hand,” she said as she picked up her fork and glanced at Asami then quickly looked back at her food.

Opal and Bolin exchanged knowing glances. 

“So Asami, how’s living in San Francisco?” asked Opal.

Asami kept rubbing Korra’s calf. “I love it. I really love the weather and walking around the city is a perfect way to stay in shape. A lot of creative minds are there too. And the people are generally very friendly.”

“That’s awesome. Maybe we should visit sometime,” Bolin said to Opal who nodded.

“If you do you should let me know. I’d love to show you around.” Asami turned to Korra. “You as well.”

“Cool,” mumbled Korra as she stood up and gathered the empty plates. 

“Korra and I will do the dishes,” said Asami as she rose from her seat as well and gathered the rest of the dishes.

“You don-” started Bolin.

“Thank you,” interrupted Opal. She then glared at Bolin and whispered, “let them be, Bo. Let’s go start the day.” She led Bolin out of the house and towards the barn.

Asami placed the dishes on the counter. “Do you have a cloth I can use to dry the dishes?”

Korra pointed to a cloth on the counter and handed Asami the wet plate to dry. She then picked up another and began washing that.

“Korra.” She raised her gaze and looked at Asami. “I took the footsies thing too far… didn’t I?” asked Asami.

“I… it’s just that you haven’t even told me your answer to whether you want to try this out,” Korra motioned to the space between them. “But then you go about teasing and flirting with me like that. I guess I’m just confused and I don’t want to push you, but I really would like to know your answer.”

Asami put the dry plate into the cupboard and took the one from Korra’s hands. “I don’t know yet,” Asami said quietly. 

“I feel like you’re just leading me on. And if you are then you should stop,” said Korra as she scrubbed the dish furiously.

Asami sighed. “That isn’t my intention. I am interested in you Korra, but there are factors that we both need to consider.”

“Like what?”

“Korra. You already know.”

Korra did know. She knew that they should keep this professional, but she didn’t want to. She knew that they both had their own responsibilities and were busy people. She knew that Asami was only here for a certain amount of time. But none of this mattered to her. Korra wanted to really get to know Asami. She wanted more than what they had at this moment. 

“Couldn’t we try this out and then figure everything out when the time comes?”

“I’m not sure that would be the best choice.” Asami watched as Korra continued to furiously scrub the pot. After a moment she grasped Korra’s forearm to bring her to a halt. “I think that pot’s clean,” she said quietly. 

Korra sighed and handed Asami the pot to dry it. She then drained the sink and bit her lower lip. This whole situation frustrated her and she wanted to respect Asami’s opinions, but she also wanted to convince the woman that they should give it a shot.

“You’re not very spontaneous, are you?” asked Korra, finally breaking the silence.

Asami furrowed her brow. “Not really.” She put the pot away and then hopped up onto the counter. She kicked her legs back and forth as Korra looked at her with analyzing eyes.

Korra took a few steps towards Asami. “And I’m too spontaneous.” Asami tilted her head to the side as Korra continued to walk closer to her.

“Where are you going with this Korra?”

Korra placed both of her hands onto Asami’s knees. “If I were to do something really spontaneous right now, would you be mad at me?”

“It depends on wha-”

Before Asami could finish her thought she felt slightly chapped lips against her own. Her eyes widened and she jerked backwards and covered her mouth with a hand. Her heart was racing and her mind was flitting from thought to thought. 

“Fuck,” muttered Korra as she turned around. She placed both her hands on the back of her neck and started mentally berating herself for what she just did. Any chance she had with Asami was now out the door. She’d messed up big time. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” she continued to mutter. 

Both women were frozen after what had just happened. Neither of them knew what to do now.

Asami took in a deep breath and eased herself down from the counter. She then took a few steps forward and stood behind Korra who was still muttering to herself.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that,” apologized Korra still not facing Asami.

“Um,” Asami’s hands fell upon Korra’s and moved them away from her neck. She then grasped her shoulder and turned her around so that the chef was facing her. Asami’s jade eyes trailed over Korra’s face. They flashed to Korra’s lips, but then back to her eyes. “That was really spontaneous. B-but I’m not mad and you don’t need to apologize.”

Korra’s mouth opened to say something, but Asami continued.

“That really caught me off guard.” Asami bit her lower lip. “Could we maybe try that again though? This time as a mutual thing.”

Korra’s eyes widened in surprise. She had expected Asami to slap her across the face or yell at her or something, not to want to kiss her again. Korra stepped closer to Asami and lightly placed her hands on her hips. She then tilted her head upwards as Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and began to lean downwards.

Their lips met in the middle, this time the kiss was tender and soft. It was hesitant, but there was also a sense of certainty to it. Korra couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when she felt Asami’s grip around her neck tighten. 

As each second passed the hesitancy between the women dwindled. They found a pace that they were both comfortable with and continued to immerse themselves in the moment. Korra’s hands left Asami’s hips and wrapped around her waist, pulling their bodies closer. She heard a quiet moan from Asami. This spurred Korra to push Asami backwards so that her lower back connected with the edge of the counter. Korra traced her tongue quickly over Asami’s bottom lip as she picked up the svelte woman and placed her onto the counter. 

Asami gasped slightly but then parted her lips. She felt the warmth of Korra’s tongue against her own as they gently explored one another’s mouths, memorizing everything that made the other woman gasp or moan. 

Asami’s hands began to wander over Korra’s body, tracing random patterns along her back, shoulders, and arms. She was careful with her exploration, making sure not to cross a line neither of them were ready to. 

Korra’s lips left Asami’s and she heard a slight whimper from the tall woman. Korra kissed down her jawline and peppered kisses over Asami’s neck. She then worked her way towards the now flushed ear and began licking and nibbling at the lobe. 

Asami’s breath hitched and she pulled Korra’s body even closer to her by wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist. 

“You’re… so… beautiful,” panted Korra huskily as she kissed Asami’s neck. Asami’s eyes shut as she savored the feeling of Korra’s lips against her skin.

“Okay,” Asami blurted out.

Korra lifted her head and gazed into Asami’s eyes with a curious look. “Okay what?”

“Okay to this,” Asami motioned between them like Korra had before, but this time with much less space between them. “To us.”

“Wait… really?”

“Yes,” Asami said with a smile on her face.

“Well fuck. My spontaneous ass actually did something right for once,” Korra joked.

Asami cupped Korra’s face and trailed her thumbs over the smooth skin. She took in Korra’s natural beauty and then leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to Korra’s forehead. 

“I think we should clean up before the rest of the crew shows.” Asami unwrapped her legs from around Korra’s waist and lowered her hands. “You’re covered in lipstick and I assume mine is smudged.”

Korra nodded in agreement. “I’ll take the bathroom down here and you can go to the one upstairs.” Korra quickly pecked Asami on the lips and then scurried away happily before Asami could even react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... did I mention how awesome TooManyAaays is...? Cause she is!


	6. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin teaches us about farming with a bit of fluff sprinkled in here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an educational chapter I guess.

“You okay there Bolin?” Asami lowered her notepad and looked at the man. He swiped the sweat from his forehead as he nodded. “It’s okay to be nervous since it’s your first time in front of a camera. Try to think of this as just a normal conversation between you and I.” He nodded again.

“Everyone ready?” Jet asked from his seat in the small living room.

The whole crew said ‘yes’ in unison and Jet motioned for Asami to start.

Asami smiled warmly at Bolin. “Korra’s already told us some things about the farm and yourself, but I’d like to hear what you’ve got to say. What makes this farm so special compared to others?”

Bolin bit his lower lip thinking. His eyes then fell upon Opal and Korra who were both smiling brightly at him. He looked back to Asami and began, “There are so many things that make Blue Hill special.” He sighed as he thought about what to share first. “Unlike many farms nowadays, this farm strives for sustainability. We love the planet we live on and want to be here for as long as possible. Everything we do and every decision we make always keeps the future in mind.”

Asami nodded, showing to Bolin that she was listening to every word he was saying.

“We are one hundred percent organic here. We don’t use pesticides or anything else that could hurt this earth.”

“How long has this farm been organic?”

“For as long as I can remember. My parents always made the extra effort to have the best produce they possibly could and I take pride in continuing that. They taught my brother and I about crop rotation. We continue to study this and each season gets better and better. They also taught us a lot about how a farm isn’t just about the crops but also the livestock.”

“Yes, I noticed the dairy barn.”

“Yeah, but we have much more than just cows. Imagine that every single thing on this farm is connected by a little string,” Bolin began motioning with his hands. He was growing more and more comfortable in front of the camera. “This little string connects the grass to the cows, but also to chickens and then the other livestock. To have good cows, you need good hay. To have good hay, you need good grass. To have good grass, you need chickens to spread the manure coming from the cows.”

Asami smiled at Bolin’s enthusiasm.

“But that isn’t it. We obviously need space for all of this and with the forest line always trying to encroach the area, we need to stop that. So we push it back with goats who eat the bramble and things that cows won’t. Now we have even more space with the forest being pushed back, so we get pigs. The deeper and deeper we get into these symbiotic relationships, the better the grass keeps getting. With every bit that we improve the grass, we improve each bite that the cows take, thus improving the milk we produce. All of these factors result in better flavor when it comes to everything on the farm. We have better cow’s milk, goat’s milk, eggs, meat, just about everything. Gradually we keep improving the flavor profiles of everything produced here.”

“Wow, I never really thought about it in that way,” said Asami with a bit of awe.

“I don’t think most people do. There is such an abundance of food in America that people can just get whatever they want. But in doing this they don’t realize where their food is coming from or that the flavor and nutrition has been compromised.”

Bolin clasped his hands in his lap and looked towards Korra. “Everything Korra does at Blue conveys this message to her diners. Everything she cooks just tastes better. She knows so many techniques and how to cook, but what makes her stand out from other chefs is her creativity and wit. Without those, she’d just be an average cook.”

“My dishes are only as good as the produce, Bo,” Korra said from the side.

Bolin shook his head. “She’s always too humble,” he joked.

Asami chuckled at this. She couldn’t agree more. Every time Korra was praised she’d always accredit it to someone else.

“Korra’s truly an amazing person though. So many chefs are seen as celebrities now, but they do nothing with it. Korra uses her influence to educate people to lead to change. Each thing she does leads us into a better future.”

“I heard that Korra isn’t the only one educating people,” Asami said as she flipped through her notes to find what she was looking for. “At Blue Hill you take in volunteers and have different programs to educate people from all walks of life, if I’m correct.”

Bolin nodded. “We educate them about sustainable agricultural practices. The people who mainly volunteer are young chefs and farmers. But we also get a good handful of engineers to see how the machinery works. We allow anyone to volunteer and learn, though.”

Bolin ran a hand through his messy hair. “We wouldn’t be able to do this without Korra though. In the past, she put in so much money to keep us afloat. Even she was struggling then, but she thought that the work Mako and I were doing was important. But then she stole my brother away and works him to the bone,” Bolin said lightening the mood.

“Hey! I let him come and help here whenever he wants!” Korra protested.

“Surem sure,” Bolin said waving her off. “How about we actually show you around rather than just talk about the farm,” Bolin suggested.

“That would be great,” said Asami. “You guys can follow Bolin around and get some footage.. I have a couple things to discuss with Korra, so we’ll meet up with you later,” she told the crew.

* * *

“What do you need to discuss with me, Miss Sato?” Korra asked after everyone had left the house. The crew was following Bolin and Opal around the farm. Asami smirked and sat on the armrest of Korra’s recliner. She placed her hand on the back of Korra’s neck and massaged it gently. “I wanted to tell you that you’re amazing.”

Asami smiled as a blush spread over Korra’s cheeks.

“That’s it?” Korra asked as she looked up at Asami.

“And maybe do this,” Asami said, easing herself down onto Korra’s lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

“Mmm, I like where this discussion is going,” hummed Korra before she slipped her hands around Asami’s waist and brought their lips together.

Asami smiled into the kiss and slid her hand up the back of Korra’s neck. Fingers slowly entangling in her short locks. Korra groaned as she felt Asami tug her head backwards exposing her neck. Red lips met Korra’s neck with fervor as she kissed, nipped, and licked the tan skin.

“How long do you think we can stay here before someone comes to get us?” asked Korra with closed eyes as Asami continued to lavish her.

“Probably… not… long…” she said between kisses.

Korra let out a sigh knowing Asami was right. “As much as I’d love to continue, we should stop.”

Asami let out a small whimper without meaning to. She bit lightly at Korra’s pulse point wanting to continue.

“Asami, if you don’t stop now the harder it will be to stop later.” Korra said with a bit of regret in her voice.

Asami let out a huff of air and pulled away from Korra’s neck. “You’re right,” she said as she got up from Korra and stepped away. Although the space was needed, it wasn’t wanted..

Korra smiled up at her and then bit her lower lip. “Let’s go to the dairy barn, I think you’ll like it there.” Korra stood and grasped Asami’s hand to lead her out of the house.

“Wait.” Korra turned back to Asami and soon pouted. Asami had licked her thumb and was now rubbing away at her cheek and spots on her neck. “That’s better.”

“The last time someone did that to me was my mother.”

“I’d rather not be compared to your mother, Korra,” said Asami, exiting the house quickly forcing Korra to chase after her.

“My mom’s awesome though,” she shouted back as she bounded down the steps catching up to Asami.

“I bet she is, but still I’d rather not be compared to the mother of the girl I’m necking.”

“Necking?” Asami turned to look at Korra who was furrowing her brow. “You did not just say that?! How old are you Asami? Like hundred and fifty or something?”

Asami glared at Korra and then broke out laughing. “Yes I’m a hundred and fifty. I’m secretly a vampire,” Asami joked, nudging Korra’s side with her elbow.

“How are you in the sun then?”

“It’s a secret.”

Korra pouted again. “Secrets, secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone.”

“So it seems that I’m a hundred and fifty while you’re ten,” Asami said with a shit eating grin.

“Fuck you,” Korra said teasingly.

“Maybe in the future,” Asami said nonchalantly as they continued to walk down the path towards the dairy barn. She didn’t even have to look at Korra to know she was blushing.

* * *

“That’s not your mother,” grunted Korra as she pulled a bull calf away from the cow. She guided the young one to a different cow a couple of stalls down. The young calf latched onto the teat of it’s mother and Korra returned to Asami.

“Um, I thought that bull calves were usually weaned off their mothers.”

“We don’t do that here,” Korra said watching the calf. “It’s obvious that bulls are born and we can think of it as an asset or a liability. We see it as an asset here.” Korra walked down the large space between the parallel stalls of cows being milked. She smiled watching a volunteer chase after a calf. “We let all of the calves, male or female nurse from their mothers. By raising them in an environment that is as natural as we can achieve, the animals grow properly. They’re healthier and production doesn’t really fall that much.”

Asami laughed as the volunteer finally caught the calf only to lose it again. “What do you do with the bulls?”

“We either butcher them for veal or let them grow old and butcher them later. I know it doesn’t sound too pleasant, but people need to understand where their food is coming from. If you eat an animal you’re obviously killing it. People are so dissociated with the idea that they can just buy meat anywhere and anytime.”

“Does the veal you produce differ from the veal that aren’t nursing from their mothers?” Asami asked curiously.

“Oh definitely. So many times people buy veal and it’s lost all pigment and can be white. This actually means that the calf was anemic when butchered. Here,” Korra motioned to the whole milking parlor, “they’re not.”

Asami nodded in understanding. She continued to follow and listen to Korra as she explained the milking process. She squated down and watched as Korra did something she called foremilk stripping. This was to check for flakes or clots in the milk.

“We do this for each cow no matter what to check for mastitis,” explained Korra. She then went on to clean the teats and some other steps before attaching the milking machine.

“I didn’t know it was such a process,” said Asami as she stood with a groan. Squatting for so long was definitely bad for her knees.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it,” said Korra with a huge grin. “Without this there’d be no milk or any dairy products.”

“That’s very tr- Oomf.” Asami couldn’t finish her sentence, instead she found herself in Korra’s arms. She looked up embarrassed and straightened herself out. “Sorry,” mumbled Asami.

“Not your fault the calves here run wild,” said Korra having seen what had happened. A fairly large heifer calf had run straight into the back of Asami’s legs by accident, knocking her straight into Korra’s arms.

“It’s still kind of embarrassing,” Asami confided as Korra and her made their way out of the milking parlor.

“What, falling for me so hard?”

“Oh my god. I know that you just taught me about milk and stuff, but you don’t have to be so cheesy!”

“I saw the chance and took it Asami.”

“You really did,” Asami sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my awesome Beta.
> 
> Also sorry for no pics in this chapter :P


	7. Bopal

Asami couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched Opal smudge flour on Bolin’s face. Bopal couldn’t have been more perfect and she longed for something like that. She hadn’t been in a relationship for so long, always focusing on her career. But being around Korra made her want something like that more and more. Even if she had only known the chef for a short time. 

She let out a sigh as she waited for Korra to finish her shower. She eventually returned to the living room and began listening to the radio.

“You look bored,” observed Korra, plopping onto the seat next to Asami. It wasn’t lost on Asami that Korra intentionally left space between them.

“Hmm, not really. Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Everything I guess.”

Korra raised an eyebrow at the vague answer. “Everything’s a lot to think about. I’m surprised your head hasn’t exploded or something,” joked Korra trying to lighten the mood.

Asami smiled at this and watched as Opal swatted Bolin’s hands away from the dough. “What are those two making?”

“You mean what’s Opal making. Bo can’t cook or bake for squat.”

“Hey I heard that,” came a shout from the kitchen. “Come say that to my face!”

Korra looked to Asami who just shrugged. They both left the couch and went into the kitchen. Korra suddenly broke into hysterical laughter and clutched her stomach. Completely forgetting the reason she had left the comfortable couch. Everyone’s eyes fell upon her as she tried to speak.

“Someone… got a little…. handsy,” she gasped pointing towards Opal.

Opal’s expression was filled with confusion. “What?”

“Turn… around!”

At that Opal turned around thinking that something was behind her, but then Bolin joined Korra. Asami on the other hand held in her laughter trying to be polite. 

“Op! You have flour… handprints… on your ass!” Korra shouted.

Opal gasped and quickly turned back around to face everyone. A deep blush spread up her neck and over her cheeks. “Bo!” she yelped.

Bolin wiped the tears from his eyes. “Sorry,” he said still wheezing from all the laughter.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, Bo,” Korra said clearly now that she had stopped laughing. “I’d do the same thing.”

“Oh really?” asked Asami with an eyebrow raised.

“Wait that came out wrong. I meant I’d do that to the person I was dating or married to or whatever.”

Asami smirked at Korra being all flustered. 

“This just got awkward,” said Bolin quietly as he returned to Opal’s side. Their attention was back on the dough.

Asami leaned close to Korra and whispered into her ear, “I’d like to see you try.”

Korra’s face was frozen with surprise as Asami left her side and looked over Bolin’s shoulder.

“So what are you two making?”

“Rye bread and whole wheat bread,” Opal said, placing a damp paper towel over the many balls of dough.

“She makes fresh bread all the time for the volunteers and workers,” explained Bolin. “You can have some tomorrow morning for breakfast before you head back to the city.”

“Hmm, that reminds me. We’ll have an early morning,” said Korra to Asami. “I’m going to head to bed. How about you?”

“I think that’d be for the best.” Asami and Korra said goodnight to the married couple and made their way upstairs. They both hesitated in front of the bedroom door.

“You’re okay with having to share a room right?” asked Korra. With the crew staying the night as well, Asami had to leave the room that she had been in the night before. “I can sleep on the couch downstairs if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

Asami shook her head. “It’s okay,” she said as she turned the knob pushing the door open. 

“Uh, okay. Cool.” Korra followed Asami into the room and looked at the bed as if it had insulted her.

“Is something wrong?” asked Asami, going through her bag to get a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Korra’s gaze rose and she scratched the back of her neck. “Right or left side?”

“Oh. It doesn’t matter,” leaving to go change in the bathroom. When she returned she stuffed her clothes into her bag. She then lifted the covers from the left side of the bed and slid under them next to Korra.

“So are you a cuddler or no?” asked Korra shyly.

Asami shut off the lamp beside the bed. She smiled into the darkness. “What do you think?”

“Cuddler and you prefer to be the big spoon.”

“Am I really that easy to read?”

“Mhmmm,” Korra affirmed. “Your turn to guess.”

“You do whatever your partner prefers,” guessed Asami fairly confidently.

“Um, yeah. But how?”

“I may not have known you long, but I know that you do things to please others. You put others before yourself and it’s truly admirable.”

“I’m not sure how true that is, but I do know that I just like to cuddle.”

Asami chuckled at this. “Good,” whispered Asami as she shuffled closer to Korra. She tucked her head into the nook of Korra’s neck and slung an arm across Korra’s stomach.

“This works too,” mumbled Korra sleepily.

* * *

“Kor -Oh.” Bolin covered his mouth as he looked at Asami and Korra cuddling in their sleep. “Guess I should knock,” he murmured to himself as he shut the door. He returned to the kitchen where Opal was making a massive breakfast for everyone.

She looked up from the stove, “Where’s Korra and Asami?”

“Still sleeping.” He hugged Opal from behind and watched as she stirred the large skillet of scrambled eggs. “Do you think something’s going on between the two of them?” he whispered knowing not to speak too loudly since the people from Netflix were in the living room.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, dating or something.”

“I don’t know. But they’d make a cute couple and they do seem to get along really well.” Opal flipped the bacon and then turned her attention back to the eggs. “Why are you asking anyways?”

“Well… when I went to wake them they were all cuddly and stuff in bed. And I mean real close. If I met someone less than a week ago I don’t think I’d sleep like that with them,” Bolin said truthfully.

“Hmm. Maybe something is going on between them. If so, I bet they’re keeping it a secret.”

“Why?” asked Bolin innocently.

“Since they’re supposed to be working together, not sleeping with one another,” Opal explained bluntly.

“I guess you do have a point. I’ll go actually wake them up now.”

“You do that,” said Opal as she removed the eggs from the pan and onto a serving platter.


	8. The Cat's Been Let Out of the Bag

“It was a pleasure meeting you two,” said Asami as she stood outside next to Korra’s jeep.

“Aww, you too Asami!” Bolin stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. “Be good to Korra,” he whispered before letting her go.

Asami furrowed her brow as Bolin grinned at her. She then glanced over at Korra who was throwing her bag into the back of the jeep. “Okay,” she said returning her gaze to Bolin. She wasn’t sure if Bolin was saying this because of the documentary or for another reason. Although she was curious, she decided it would be best to not ask.

“You’re welcome here anytime,” Opal said cheerfully with an arm hooked with Bolin’s. 

“Thanks.” Asami got into the jeep. “If you ever come to San Francisco let me know.”

“Of course,” shouted Bolin as the jeep’s engine roared to life. 

“I’ll see you next week,” Korra said as she waved goodbye to her friends. She put the jeep into drive and same as before, sped down the dirt road hitting every single pothole.

“Korra, I swear if you don’t try to avoid the potholes I’m going to make you look like shit in the documentary,” threatened Asami. She held the ‘oh shit’ handle as Korra had called it.

“You’re no fun,” pouted Korra. She avoided the majority of potholes, but hit one every now and again to annoy Asami. “That better?”

“A little, thank you.” Asami let go of the handle and clasped her hands in her lap. “Bolin and Opal were so nice.”

“Yeah, they’re the best. Bo and I actually had a pact that if neither of us were married at thirty-five we’d marry each other.”

“Really?” Asami looked at Korra curiously.

“Yeah.” Korra glanced over and saw the skeptical look on Asami’s face. “No lie, I swear,” she said as she held her hands up for a moment. “We’ve been close friends forever and decided if we could be friends for that long we could make marriage work. But obviously that’s not going to happen now… thankfully.” Korra laughed as she imagined being married to Bolin.

“I could never imagine you two married.”

“Well we were just kids when we made the pact. It’s a good thing he found Opal. Saved me lots of headaches,” joked Korra. “Also allows me to date you without having to reveal that I’m already arranged to marry someone.”

“Hmm, that’d make things even more complicated than they are now.”

“Eww, that’d suck so much.” Korra grinned at Asami as she slid her right hand down Asami’s forearm and intertwined their fingers. “But probably worth it,” she added quietly.

Asami smiled at Korra warmly. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Market, prep, dinner… and I have to do inventory stuff since I didn’t do it yesterday.”

“Okay. You know, I think we’ve almost got enough footage to wrap up filming soon. Maybe a couple more days.”

“Damn, that’s not much time. I feel like I’m going to have to sabotage shooting to make you stay longer.” Korra looked at Asami out of the corner of her eye. The last thing she wanted was for Asami to leave, especially since she had just agreed to actually date her.

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “I know.”

“So… will this all end when you leave or…” Korra’s voice trailed off.

“It might be weird, but I’d like to try and make this work even if it’s long distance,” Asami said truthfully. When she had said yes to Korra, she had meant it and would try anything to keep to her word. “That is, if you want to as well.”

“YES!” Korra cleared her throat after being way too eager. “Yes I want that too.” Korra flashed her smile at Asami and turned down the street that the farmer’s market was on.

“Good,” said Asami before kissing Korra lightly on the cheek. “Cause I really do like you,” she whispered against Korra’s cheek.

“I-I like you too,” stuttered Korra.

* * *

“Oh crap,” muttered Korra. “Speed up.” She grabbed Asami’s wrist and began to pull her along.

“Korra!” came a man’s voice from behind them.

Korra visibly flinched. She stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to look at the man. “Zaheer… what’s up?” In her mind she reprimanded herself for being a normal person and using the correct entrance into the market.

“Fancy seeing you here, Avatar.”

“Avatar?” Asami asked Korra quietly as Zaheer walked towards them.

“Stupid nickname some people in the market call me,” she explained as she crossed her arms.

Zaheer stopped in front of them and looked Asami up and down. He smirked at her before turning his gaze to Korra. “How about you take a look at my stand. I have a few things you may actually like.”

“We’re just going to Katara’s. I have pretty much everything I need.”

“Oh come on now. My produce can’t be that bad.” Zaheer flashed a sleazy wink towards Asami and Korra felt her body tense. She slipped an arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her close protectively.

“I didn’t mean to insult you that one time. I just didn’t need the stuff you were selling and I’m sorry. I was young then and didn’t think before speaking. I’ll see you around.” Korra quickly said, leading Asami away before Zaheer could say anything more.

“Hmph. Avatar,” Zaheer muttered with disdain in the background.

“Sorry about him,” muttered Korra.

“Is he always so sleazy?”

“Spirits yes! He acts like that with me because I straight up told him that his produce wasn’t fresh enough for my restaurant and that he needed to stop harassing my staff. I only apologized then cause I wanted him to leave us alone.”

“Wow.”

“Uh yeah. He hits on any pretty woman and it pissed me off so much when he wouldn’t back off of my staff. You saw how he looked you up and down right?”

Asami nodded. She had definitely noticed it and it had made her uncomfortable. “I definitely noticed you getting protective too.”

Korra chuckled and scratched the back of her neck with her free hand. “Yeah.” 

They walked a little further into the market and eventually nearing Katara’s stand. Korra slowly removed her arm from Asami’s waist. “She’ll tease us forever if she sees us like that,” explained Korra.

They stepped into the tent of Katara’s and let their eyes adjust to the lack of light.

“Got anything good today Katara,” greeted Korra.

“Always,” said the elderly woman. “No camera crew?”

“Nope. Just Asami today.” Korra took the peach that Katara handed her and smelled it. “Mmm, I’ll take a box of these.” Korra took a big bite and hummed with happiness. “Here try this,” she handed Asami the peach.

Without hesitation Asami took a big bite and groaned quietly. “This is the best peach I’ve ever had!” She wasn’t lying. It was the sweetest and freshest peach ever.

“If you like it that much, I’ll grill some up for you tonight. Grilled peaches with some fresh ice cream is the best.” Korra snatched the peach from Asami and took another bite before returning it to her. “Got anything else, Katara?”

“Yeah, come check these out.”

Korra walked to the back of the tent while Asami looked at the fruit near the front.

“Plums are good at this time,” explained Katara. She motioned for Korra to try one.

“Mmm. I’ll take some of those. It seems that I’ll be working in my plum dumplings for this evening’s menu.”

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“Is something going on between you and that producer?”

“What? What makes you think that?” Korra asked hastily.

“The way you look at her. Plus the way you two acted as you shared that peach seemed to be more than comfortable.” Katara sat down in a lawn chair and leaned back. “I don’t blame you if there is though. She is very beautiful and probably smart considering her career.”

Korra sighed. Katara always seemed to know everything. “Yeah I-”

“How much are these blackberries?” interrupted Asami by accident. She held up a little container of blackberries.

“You can just have them dear.”

“Thanks, but I can pay for them.” Asami walked to the back of the tent and stood beside Korra.

“It’s fine, dear.”

“Oh. Well, thank you then.” Asami smiled warmly at Katara.

Katara raised her eyebrows at Korra. “So, are you going to answer my question?”

Korra glared at Katara, but decided that she might as well be bold and hide nothing from the very perceptive woman. She put her arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her close. “You’re right. We’re dating,” said Korra with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Uh..” Asami looked down at Korra and then to Katara. 

Katara’s sweet laughter filled the tent. “I knew it! This one wears her heart on her sleeve,” she said as she pointed to Korra. “She may seem like she’s a tough one with all those muscles, but she’s really just a big softie.”

“Wow, thanks Katara.”

“I’ve noticed,” agreed Asami. She quickly pecked Korra’s cheek causing the tanner woman to blush. Even in the darker light it was still visible and Katara’s laughter filled the tent again. “I also think Bolin and Opal know about us,” she whispered to Korra.

“Wait, really?” Korra said with surprise.

“I do. I don’t know how, but Bolin told me to be ‘good to you.’ So it seems he knew something.”

“Well, we suck at hiding this.”

“As long as my crew and your staff don’t find out, we should be fine.” Asami turned her attention to Katara. “Thanks again for the blackberries but we should get going.”

Katara nodded. “I’ll send the fruit to Blue and you,” she pointed to Asami, “take care of that one,” 

“Of course.”


	9. Date Night: Part 1

“Uh, hello,” Asami greeted the doorman.

“How can I help you, miss?” The tall man asked behind the desk.

“I’m here for Korra.” Asami explained. She wasn’t really sure how this whole doorman and high end apartments really went. 

“Okay. Hold on one moment.” The man pressed a few buttons and then spoke. “Miss Varney there’s a guest for you downstairs.” He paused and whispered to Asami, “What’s your name?”

“Asami Sato.”

“A Miss Sato,” continued the doorman.

“You can send her right up! Thanks, Ghazan.”

“You’re welcome, Miss Varney.”

“Call me Korra!” blurted the voice just before Ghazan ended the call. He let out a sigh before turning his attention back to Asami.

“The elevator is straight ahead. Go up to the top floor; it’s the only door. Ya can’t miss it.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Asami rang the doorbell and instantly heard muffled barking from the other side. She then heard Korra’s voice, but wasn’t able to make out what was said. She heard some shuffling and then the door sprung open.

“Hey,” greeted Korra boisterously. “Glad you could make it.” She moved to the side so that Asami could enter. Before Asami went fully into the flat she stopped by Korra and gave her a quick peck. She then held up a box.

“For you.”

“You didn’t have to,” said Korra as she took it.

“I know, but I wanted to. I got you some white wine, since you said you prefer that over red.”

“Thank you, Asami.”

She continued into the flat, but then stopped when she spotted the previously barking dog. She felt Korra’s strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin settle on her shoulder.

“You don’t mind dogs do you?” Korra asked her.

“Not at all. I love them actually. That one is just… really, really, big.”

Asami felt Korra’s body shake against her and a loud laugh left her. “She is. Naga’s the only reason why I live in this flat. I needed somewhere big and spacious that allowed pets. If it were up to me I’d be living in a little apartment instead.”

Asami nodded. “Yeah in San Francisco I live in a little one room apartment. I feel like if I lived in a bigger place I’d feel lonely or something.”

“Mmmm, well I have Naga to keep me company. So it’s not too bad.”

Korra pushed Asami a bit from behind and they shuffled their way to the giant white dog sitting on the couch. Naga’s tail whipped back and forth as the two women got closer.

“Why hasn’t she moved from that spot?”

“I told her to stay, so she’ll be there until I tell her she can move,” explained Korra. “She can get overexcited at times and I didn’t want her to scare you.”

“That’s sweet of you.” Asami leaned further into Korra’s touch. “I think it’ll be okay if you let her move now, though.”

“Naga, come here girl,” Korra said in a sweet tone. 

As soon as Naga heard her owner’s voice, she leapt from the couch and padded over to the two women. She began sniffing around Asami’s legs and then her hands. Asami giggled as Naga began to lick her hand. 

“She seems to like you… but she does tends to like everyone,” whispered Korra.

“Aww, just when I was beginning to feel special.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms and squared herself. “So… are we just going to stand here or…”

“Oh right!” Korra let go of Asami. “Could you grab the ice cream in the freezer and meet me outside? I’d do it myself, but I think I may have burnt the peaches.”

“Not a problem.” Asami motioned for Korra to go. She watched as Korra left the flat and went outside. 

This gave Asami a chance to really take in her surroundings for the first time. The whole place had an open floor plan except for one door to the left of the entrance. Asami safely assumed that was the bathroom. To the right of the entrance was the kitchen. The design was modern, the cabinets and island being black, while the countertops and appliances were all stainless steel. At the island were four stools with black legs and blue cushions. Over the island hung geometric lights that had a light blue hue due to the colored glass. Other lights were fixated along the flat, but were not hued. All along the walls of the apartment was modern art.

Further back into the flat was the living room area. The sofa that Naga had been sitting on was a large ‘L’ shape and a pristine white, just like the dog. A glass coffee table sat in front of it. There were also two matching end tables. Across from the sofa mounted to the wall was a large flat screen TV and another glass table under that. All of this was over a dark blue rug. 

Across from that to the back left of the flat was an elevated area. The area consisted of a queen sized bed with a heavy blue comforter and an array of pillows. On each side of the bed were chic white nightstands. 

Finally the whole back wall was replaced with floor to ceiling windows, allowing for a breathtaking view of New York City.

Between the kitchen and the living room was the glass door that Korra had exited through; it led to the rooftop.

Asami finished looking around and grabbed the ice cream from the very large refrigerator. She then went through the door and stepped outside. She couldn’t help, but gasp a little. 

The rooftop was absolutely stunning. First of all, the view was breathtaking in itself, but the place was decorated so well. To the right, was the large stainless steel grill that Korra stood at. The whole rooftop was floored with a dark wood except for a spot in the very middle. There a round fire pit sat upon concrete instead. Around that fire pit sat two large seats and one small couch that could comfortably sit two people. Between the seats was a little table. But what made the place look even better were all of the potted plants and shrubs. The luminescent lights seemed to make the plants glow and really stand out against the hard colors of the city. 

“You find it alright?” asked Korra, bringing Asami’s attention to her.

“Ah, yeah.” Asami stepped towards Korra and handed the carton to her. “Your place is amazing by the way.”

“Thanks. Mako and his boyfriend designed it and decorated it. So I can’t really take any credit for it.”

“Well they did a fantastic job.”

“They did,” said Korra as she scooped the ice cream into a dish and then placed a peach into the dish. She began to stir something in a saucepan and then lifted the spoon. She drizzled it onto the dish and then handed it to Asami with a spoon. “Ice cream made by Bolin, grilled peaches as promised, and a little drizzle of salted bourbon caramel.”

Korra filled a bowl for herself. She then turned off the grill and moved the extra peaches onto the upper rack to stay warm.

“You spoil me,” teased Asami. “Feeding me dinner at Blue and now this.”

“Try it before you say that.” Korra rounded the outdoor couch and took a seat. She then patted the spot next to her for Asami to join her. Which she did just before taking a bite.

Asami closed her eyes as the peach juices filled her mouth. It always amazed Asami how the burnt grill marks actually made the food better. It didn’t overpower the taste or sweetness of the peach, but actually enhanced it. On top of this, the caramel wasn’t too sweet and the gooeyness  added a new texture. She opened her eyes and took a spoonful of ice cream. She hummed with delight. Bolin really new his stuff when it came to running a dairy barn because it was just as good as everything else she had eaten over the week. It was creamy, but still somehow felt light. 

“I still stand by what I said earlier.” She looked to the side and met Korra’s gaze. She smiled back at the lopsided grin spread across Korra’s face.

“I’m glad you like it.” Korra’s eyes flitted down to Asami’s lips, but then turned away. She began to eat the dessert silently.

“Korra. I don’t know if I’m just easy to please, but everything you’ve made has been spectacular.”

“Musht be cause chou’re easy to please,” teased Korra with a mouthful of food.

Asami gasped. “Take that back!”

“Nuh uh.”

Asami took the back of her spoon and dabbed a bit of ice cream onto Korra’s nose.

Korra’s eyes widened and she pouted her lower lip. “How dare you!” She then took her spoon and swiped it across Asami’s cheek.

“Korra!” Asami yelped.

“You did it first!”

Asami put her bowl onto the edge of the fire pit. She cupped Korra’s cheeks and turned her to look her straight in the eyes. “That doesn’t mean you should do it either.” She smirked at Korra as she quickly closed the space between them and licked the ice cream off of Korra’s nose. She let go of Korra and smirked at the blushing chef.

Korra bit her lower lip and her gaze lowered to Asami’s lips again. Asami pointed to the caramel on her cheek and her gaze followed.

“Are you going to clean up the mess you’ve made or no?”

A wide grin spread over Korra’s face. She licked her thumb and began rubbing off the caramel that way. “Payback,” she muttered.

Asami’s mouth fell open. “You’re such a butt!”

“Now who’s the ten year old,” joked Korra.

Asami nudged Korra’s shoulder playfully. She grabbed her bowl and returned to eating. “Finish your food,” she mumbled. 

Korra just laughed at this and began eating again. After a couple minutes of silence other than the clink of their spoons against the dishes, Korra cleared her throat. 

“So yo-” Korra stopped talking as she heard Asami’s ringtone go off.

“Sorry.” Asami shifted in her seat and pulled her phone from her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and her gaze hardened. “I have to take this.”

Korra nodded as Asami rose from the couch and went inside.

“Tenzin.”

“Asami,” there was a long pause. “We need you to come back to California.”

“Uh, of course. In a couple of days shooting here will be done and I’ll b-”

“No, we need you now.” Tenzin sighed heavily. “I made a mistake.”

“What do you mean?”

“Keller wants you. We delayed filming and we tried to convince him that Iroh was suitable for the job, but he’s refused. He’ll end his contract if you don’t work with him. We’ve delayed it long enough. I need you back here as soon as possible.”

“I’m not done here though!” Asami was now pacing back and forth. Naga’s big brown eyes followed her from her dog bed in the corner of the living room.

“Jet and the crew can take care of it. You just said you’re almost done anyways.”

“I-”

“Asami, I’ll make it up to you. I made a mistake and I’ll fix it. But I need you here, not in New York.”

Asami let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. I’ll take the first flight out tomorrow.”

“Thank you. Call when you’ve arrived and I’ll get someone to pick you up.”

“Okay.” Asami hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She pinched the middle of her nose as she tried to calm down. “How am I going to tell her?” she asked Naga.


	10. Date Night: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Netflix released the second season of Chef's Table just recently. You all should check it out cause it's amazing!

“Thought you ran away or something,” Korra joked as Asami plopped down onto the couch. Asami leaned over and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. She sighed deeply. Korra furrowed her brow in response. “Is something wrong?”

“I have to go,” Asami said quietly.

“Oh. Uh okay. I’ll take you back to your hotel then. Is something wrong with the crew or something?”

“No.” Asami lifted her head from Korra’s shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. “I have to go back to California. I’m leaving on the first flight tomorrow morning.”

Korra looked at Asami with surprise. “What?! Why?”

“My boss just called telling me that Thomas Keller won’t work with anyone but me. So they need me there as soon as possible.”

“I mean that’s great, but you’re not done here. And…”

“I know. I know.” Asami grasped Korra’s tan hands. “I had no say. Jet is wrapping up filming here while I go.” It hurt Asami so much to see Korra so pained. “I know we both thought we’d have a bit longer, but things happen.”

“This sucks,” Korra pouted. Asami couldn’t help but find it adorable, but sad at the same time.

“We’re just going to have to make the best of the time we have together right now.” Asami leaned forward and kissed Korra passionately. She needed for Korra to know how much she cared for her, so she put everything into the kiss. Her heart raced as she felt Korra’s lips melt into hers, returning the kiss with just as much passion.

Korra pulled back slightly and looked into Asami’s jade eyes. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Asami pecked her once more. “We’re just going to have to call and text as often as we can.”

Korra whined a bit. “I’m still going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and kissed her right cheek, her left cheek, her nose, then her lips. They kissed one another as if this were the last time they’d ever see each other. But in truth, it could be. They didn’t know when the one would have time to fly all the way across the country to see the other. They didn’t know if this long distance thing would work. Everything about the future was uncertain. But at least they both knew what they wanted now in the present.

Slowly, hands wandered as clothes fell from their bodies. Kisses were shared and peppered along every bit of exposed skin. By the time they were both completely naked they were in Korra’s bed. 

Asami lay under Korra as their lips separated. Blue met green as they looked into one another’s eyes. Each one relaying the same message. Words need not be spoken; all of their feelings and thoughts could be felt in that split moment.

Asami caressed the side of Korra’s face, taking in every little detail. She trailed over the bridge of her nose with her finger and then Korra’s swollen lips. She then eased her hand to the back of Korra’s neck and pulled her back down, kissing her gently. 

Asami groaned as she felt fingers slide through her wet folds and up to her clit. Her breathing became ragged as Korra nipped at her neck and worked her way down to her breasts. Her body jerked upwards into Korra’s touch as she swirled a warm tongue around her pert nipple. She squirmed as Korra’s fingers entered her and thrusted slowly. Gradually the rhythm picked up Asami’s breath came out as gasps. She tangled her hands into Korra’s short locks as Korra’s tongue flicked across her bundle of nerves. 

She felt the warmth and pleasure building up to an almost unbearable point. But she needed Korra as close as possible when she came. She needed her lips against her own, needed to feel her breathe. Asami gently tugged at Korra to work her way back up her body and when she did their lips crashed sloppily together. Korra curled her fingers in such a perfect way and thrusted a few more times, sending Asami into utter bliss. Her body tensed and her grip tightened in Korra’s hair. Her toes curled as her back arched upward with her head pushing back into the pillow beneath her head. Asami cried out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

After a long moment Asami’s body relaxed and her back met the mattress again. Little shivers of pleasure still ran through her body as she finally came down from her orgasm. Her eyes were shut as she tried to return her breathing to normal. 

She felt Korra’s nose nuzzle into the crook of her neck and light kisses here and there. “You’re so beautiful,” expressed Korra quietly. “So, so, so beautiful. And smart. And kind. And…” Korra’s voice trailed away and Asami felt a drop of wetness against her skin.

“Korra.”

Korra nuzzled further into Asami’s neck.

“Korra. Please look at me,” Asami practically pleaded.

Korra slowly lifted her head and looked at Asami. Her ice blue eyes glassed over and tears running down her cheeks. Asami cupped her face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

“This isn’t goodbye. It’s just the beginning.” Asami lifted her head and brought their lips together once more. “I mean it. We’ll make this work,” she said against Korra’s lips.

While still kissing, Asami eased herself upward so that she and Korra were sitting up. She wrapped her legs around Korra as she kissed her way down the tan jawline. Her hands left Korra’s face and traced random patterns along Korra’s muscular back. She feathered light kisses along Korra’s neck and towards her earlobe. She suckled lightly, eliciting a moan from the chef.

One hand left Korra’s back and trailed over her shoulder. Over the dip and rise of her collarbone. Over to a full breast and a hardened nipple. Over the ridges of her defined abs. Through the trimmed mound and finally to their destination. She trailed her fingers lightly through Korra’s folds and coated them in her wetness. She circled around her bundle of nerves and felt Korra’s fingers dig into her back. Asami let out a quiet moan.

She continued to kiss Korra all over her neck and shoulders as she slipped a finger into her. She thrusted a few times and then added a second finger. As she curled and moved her fingers she kept a constant pressure against Korra’s clit with her palm. 

She listened as Korra’s breathing hastened and her body rocked against her hand. She began to thrust faster as Korra’s movements became more erratic. She eased a third finger into her and she felt Korra’s nails trail down her back. 

Asami’s lips left Korra’s neck as she looked at the woman in her arms. Korra’s eyes were clenched shut and her chest heaved up and down. Her muscles rippled with each little movement and her teeth dug into her lower lip. Asami knew Korra was close, she could feel Korra’s inner walls pulsing and clenching around her fingers. With each thrust little gasps left Korra’s lips. Korra finally tipped over the edge into pure ecstasy. Asami watched as her head snapped backwards and her mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure. Korra’s hands dug into her back painfully as her walls fluttered around her fingers. In all her time, Asami had never seen anything more beautiful. 

She continued to curl her fingers in just the right way to ease every bit of pleasure she possibly could for Korra. After a couple more pulses of pleasure, Korra’s body finally relaxed. Her arms dropped from Asami’s back and she collapsed into her. Her forehead resting against Asami’s shoulder. Asami gently rubbed Korra’s back as she listened to her breathing. 

“You really don’t know how amazing you are… do you?” said Asami warmly.

“Mmmm,” Korra moaned.

Asami stroked Korra’s hair and slowly eased herself backwards. “Let’s get some rest,” Asami whispered as she kissed the side of Korra’s head.

“Yeah,” Korra said before little snores filled Asami’s ears. 

Asami smiled to herself as she continued to run her hand through Korra’s hair.

“I love you,” she whispered quietly before sleep took her too.


	11. Opposites Attract

“Damn.”

Asami shivered as she felt gentle fingers run down her back. “How bad is it?” She asked as she lay on her stomach with her face turned to Korra.

“Did I hurt you?” Korra scooted closer and kissed Asami’s pale shoulder.

Asami gently shook her head. “No. I mean I guess it kind of hurt a little but not in a bad way.” She smirked at Korra. “I must have done something right last night.”

Korra visibly blushed and bit her lower lip.

Asami just smirked at her and got up from the bed. She strutted around the flat picking up her clothing. “Are you coming to the airport with me?”

“Of course,” Korra groaned. “We only have three more hours together and one will be spent in the airport. But I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you go.” She jutted out her lower lip.

“I know. Me too,” said Asami putting on her last article of clothing. She walked over to Korra and cupped her face. “What do you want to do?”

Korra grinned and looked Asami up and down. “Get you out of those clothes again.”

“As tempting as that is… I don’t think that’d be the best idea. I’d probably end up missing my flight.” Asami winked at Korra before kissing her cheek.

“Uh, how about breakfast then?”

“That sounds good.”

“There’s this really good diner on the way to your hotel. Want to go there?”

Asami nodded her head. “I’m going to go wash up a bit.” She eyed Korra. “As much as I hate to say this, you should probably put some clothes on.”

“Wait, what? I can’t go out like this?”

Asami glared at her. “Only I’m allowed to see you like this.”

“Ooo, possessive Asami. I like.”

Asami playfully punched Korra’s shoulder. “Whatever.” She then left for the bathroom to get ready to leave.

* * *

“Waffles are better.”

Korra huffed. “Woah no way. Pancakes all the way!”

“Waffles are way more versatile and the texture is way better. They’re nice and crunchy on the outside and fluffy on the inside. It can’t get any better than that!” Asami cut into her waffle and took a huge bite.

“But the syrup pools in the little crevices. Plus pancakes are fucking stackable Asami. It’s not appropriate to stack and eat ten waffles, but pancakes? Totally acceptable. You can also make them anywhere, but for waffles you need a fancy shaped waffle iron.” Korra slid a bite of her pancake across her plate soaking up the sweet maple syrup.

“Hold on. Waffles don’t need to be stacked because they are larger, but if I really wanted to I could stack them. Also think about this, are there pancake cones? I don’t think so. But there are waffle cones. I could eat waffles for breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert and it’d be acceptable. Waffles can be sweet or savory.”

Korra tilted her head and rubbed her chin in thought. “I do like chicken and waffles.”

“Right?!”

“Pancakes are still better.”

Asami sighed at Korra’s stubbornness. At least the chef had admitted that chicken and waffles were an awesome combination. “Fine. Agree to disagree.”

* * *

“Korra,” Asami grunted. “Can you help me?”

Korra jumped up from the bed. “Yeah whatcha need?”

“Can you sit on here so I can zip it up?”

Korra chuckled. “Sure.” She eased herself onto the suitcase and watched as Asami struggled with the zipper. After a bit of time, the producer finally got the thing to shut.

“I hope this isn’t too heavy,” muttered Asami as she stood and held a hand out to Korra. With ease she helped the other woman stand. “Thanks.” She kissed Korra and scanned the hotel room. “I think I’ve got everything.” She glanced at her watch to see that she still had thirty minutes before she had to get to the airport. She was definitely glad for choosing a later flight then the very first one. Tenzin would just have to deal with it.

“Okay, let’s go check you out then.”

Asami smirked. “Don’t you do that enough already?”

“Wooooooow.” Korra pulled Asami into her arms. “I could never get enough of looking at you. The fact that we’re going to be on opposite sides of the country is killing me.”

Asami’s heartstrings tugged at hearing Korra’s honesty. “Same,” she mumbled into Korra’s shoulder. “But we’ll make this work.” Asami pulled away and looked at Korra. “I know we can,” she said seriously.

Korra closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Yeah.” She opened her eyes and smiled at Asami. 

* * *

“Good afternoon, passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 54A to Los Angeles, California. We are now inviting those passengers with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance to begin boarding at this time.” The woman’s voice echoed through the area. “Please have your pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you.”

Asami leaned back in the seat and squeeze Korra’s hand. They only had ten more minutes before she’d be getting on the plane and flying across the country.

“Hey,” Korra started. “Obviously this long distance thing will be different, but let’s try to have fun with it.”

Asami arched an eyebrow and looked at Korra. “What do you mean?” 

“Like let’s have dates where we stream movies together. Where we facetime and take each other to places we like. I don’t know… Just anything really.”

Asami leaned close to Korra. “What about sexting?” Asami whispered.

Korra bit her lower lip. “Uhhhh.”

“I take that as a yes.” Asami pecked her cheek and giggled.

Hearing Asami’s laugh seemed to bring Korra back out of her trance. “Yes, definitely yes. If I can’t be with you physically we can at least do that,” she said hastily. “But don’t send them as snapchats. I want to keep’em all.”

“Then you could blackmail me.”

“Yeah blackmail you to fly back across the country to be with me.”

“Hmm, if that were the case then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“Ladies and gentlemen we are now boarding seats one through twenty, flight 54A to Los Angeles. Please have your pass and identification ready.”

Asami sighed as she stood from her seat. This was the only time that she had wished for a seat in the back. It would have allowed her more time to stay with Korra. 

“That’s me.”

Korra stood and pulled Asami into a deep embrace. “Call me when you land.”

“I will.”

“I’m gunna miss you, my little vampire.” Korra nuzzled her nose into Asami’s neck.

“I’ll miss you too.” Asami inhaled deeply and pulled away from Korra. She gave her a light peck on the lips and then smirked at her. “Don’t flirt with too many of your diners when I’m gone.”

Korra clenched a fist over her heart. “You wound me, Asami. I’d never do such a thing.”

Asami scrunched her nose up. “You’re such a dork.”

“I know, but somehow I was able to win you over.” Korra grinned at her.

“Although you’re kinda dorky, you’re also really cute and sexy and smart and nice and so much more, Korra.” 

“Gosh you’re just buttering me up now.”

“I know isn’t it grate?”

Korra slapped a hand over her forehead. “Wow let’s not have dairy puns as our last memory.” 

“What why not? You’ve shredded my fun.”

“Do not start this, Asami.” Korra looked at her with the most serious expression. “This needs to be a proper goudabye!”

Asami burst out laughing at the horrible pun. “God I’m going to miss you.” She pulled Korra in for one last kiss. “I’ll talk to you soon,” she said as she reluctantly pulled herself away.

“Have a safe flight,” shouted Korra as she waved.

Asami glanced over her shoulder one last time before entering the tunnel to board. Korra was still there with a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Asami’s heart sank, but she forced a smile back at Korra. They would make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let the debate begin; pancakes or waffles?!


	12. Nugget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched Captain America: Civil War (which you should have by now) there are some spoilers.

“Hold on, Asami!”

Asami moved her phone away from her ear a bit. She could hear the sounds of the kitchen through the phone and assumed that Korra hadn’t even noticed how loudly she had spoken.

“Hey, you still there?” came Korra’s voice at a much more reasonable volume.

“Yeah.” Asami gazed out the window watching the cars speed by while on the freeway.

“How was the flight?”

“It was better than the flight I had taken to New York. No crying babies this time around.”

“That’s good!”

“Mhmm. So how’s the dinner rush?”

“Crazy as usual. Mako can hold down the fort for a little while though, so don’t worry.”

“Shit,” Asami mumbled. “I forgot to say goodbye to them. Can you tell them it was nice meeting them and getting to work with them.”

“Of course. So what are you up to now?”

“I’m heading towards headquarters to meet with my boss.”

“You shouldn’t be on the phone if you’re driving,” Korra said with a bit of concern.

“I’m not. They sent a car for me.”

“Ooo, fancy,” Korra teased.

“Oh yes. So fancy. I guess I better go though and let you get back to work. I just wanted to let you know I got back safely.”

“Okay,” Korra’s voice had a tinge of sadness to it. “I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Bye Korra.”

“Bye Asami.”

* * *

“You were supposed to take the first flight out!” Tenzin reprimanded.

“Yeah well I was also supposed to be working with Chef Varney, but you forced me to come back here due to your mistake,” snapped Asami.

Tenzin glared at her. “Shouldn’t you be happy? You wanted to work with Keller in the first place.”

“Well things change.”

“It doesn’t matter now. Just do a good job.” Tenzin turned back to the papers on his desk, ignoring Asami.

She let out a heavy sigh and left his office. She and Tenzin had never fought like this before. The fact that she even snapped like that surprised her. Knowing her, she’d probably apologize later after Tenzin also calmed down.

* * *

Korra: You awake?

Asami: Korra...It’s only 9:30 here :P

Korra: Oh right :/ forgot about the time dif

Asami: Mhmm. Why are you still awake? U have to wake up early in the morning

Korra: Eh i’ll be fine

Korra: I wanted to tell you that the staff said it was nice meeting u. They also said that you’re really awesome and they hope to see you again

Asami: Aww that’s sweet of them <3

Korra: I think some of the staff had crushes on you too :P

Asami: Really?

Korra: Yeah I heard some of them talking about how pretty and nice you were

Asami: Hmm, I guess that’s true :P

Korra: LOL of course it’s true!

Asami: Even through txt you’re a flatterer

Korra: ofc

Korra: So when do u work with Keller?

Asami: Since I came in later then they hoped today… I start tomorrow with him

Korra: It was worth it tho, right?

Asami: Uh... Yes! :D

Korra: Good Good

Korra: I’m gunna go to bed. Good luck tmrw!

Asami: Sleep well. I’ll ttyl

* * *

Asami and Korra continued to text and call each other every single day. They continued to learn more and more about each other even without being together physically. The only downside was that with Asami being swamped with filming and Korra running Blue, they hadn’t gotten to have a skype date or anything along those lines.

It had been a week since Asami had flown back to California and Jet and the rest of the crew had finally flown back. Although they had wrapped up shooting two days after Asami had left, they decided to stay and spend more time with the staff of Blue. They also took the time to explore New York City further.

Although Asami was happy that they were back, this meant that she had to help with the editing of that documentary and the filming of the one with Keller. She was beginning to overexert herself, but knew it’d only be a few more days until she’d be done with filming and she’d be able to focus all of her attention on editing.

During this time it couldn’t have been better having Korra. She supported Asami and encouraged her. Always telling her that ‘she could do it.’ She brought a smile to Asami’s face and got her to laugh until her stomach hurt. Korra was also very understanding too. Asami and her had come to an agreement that they’d have their first long distance date when Asami was done with editing the two documentaries.

* * *

Asami: Look how cute you are!

Asami: [Attached screenshot of Korra looking seriously at a bunch of grapes]

Korra: -_-

Asami: I’m editing now and ur just too cute ;)

Korra: Ugh

Asami: They caught you staring at me a lot on camera…

Korra: Really?!! :O

Asami: Yeah lol

Asami: You also look really fucking sexy in your chef’s coat

Korra: I look sexier without it ;)

Asami: Definitely true <3

Korra: Only choose scenes where I look good

Asami: Lol, okay loser.

Korra: Hey! I’d do the same thing if I were doing the producery stuff :|

Asami: Ofc you would. I gtg though

Korra: Okay ttyl <3 <3

* * *

“Okay. On three,” Asami said.

“Wait! Do you mean like one-two-three or like one-two-three-go?”

“Uh, one-two-three.”

“Ok!”

“One, two, three!” shouted Asami.

Asami and Korra both pushed the play button at the same time.

“Did it work for you?” Korra asked through the screen.

“Yeah. Hopefully it doesn’t need to buffer in the middle.” Asami watched as the Marvel logo popped up on her laptop. In the lower corner she could see Korra wearing a dopey smile.

“Hopefully not.”

* * *

“Asami! You need to pause!” Korra said hastily.

“What, why?”

“Mine’s buffering. It’s not fair if you get ahead.”

Asami let out a loud laugh as she looked at Korra pouting. “Okay, okay.” She pressed pause. “What time is yours stuck at?”

“24 minutes and 17 seconds.”

“Okay, I’ll set mine to that. Let me know when you’re ready.”

* * *

“Woah! Black Panther is so cool.” Korra inched closer to the screen to look at his suit better.

“He is. I like Vision though.”

“You would, Miss Smartypants.” Korra laughed as Asami looked sternly into the camera. “Oh come on. I’m just kidding.”

Asami smiled. “I know.”

“It’s nice seeing your face for once.”

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to take so long with the documentary.”

It had ended up taking Asami two weeks to guide the editing of the two documentaries. There was still work to do, but the the rest of the staff could finish it. She’d just have to look over the final product.

“It’s all good. OOOOOHHHhhhh! I think Cap is gunna win!” Korra bounced up and down excitedly.

“He’s so cheating!” Asami furrowed her brow as she watched the fight ensue.

“What? No he isn’t.” A moment passed and the fighting came to an end. “Cap so won.”

“If Bucky weren’t there he would have gotten his ass kicked. Iron Man was totally winning until Bucky grabbed his leg,” Asami explained.

“Yeah well that doesn’t matter, Cap won.”

“Whatever,” Asami pouted.

Eventually the movie came to a close and Asami quit that window. She then made skype full screen to get a better view of Korra.

“We’re always on opposite sides. I like waffles, summer, and Iron Man. While you like pancakes, winter, and Captain America. And that’s just naming a few things.”

“Yeah well people always say opposites attract.” Korra grinned at Asami.

“I guess so.” Asami’s eyes scanned over Korra’s face. Although it was the same Korra she had fallen for, it just wasn’t the same seeing her over Skype. She wished more than anything to be able to be next to her. “Can you believe it’s only been three weeks since we’ve been apart? It feels like so much longer.”

“I know.” Korra frowned. “I don’t think I can come to you anytime soon. It’d be hard to leave Blue.”

“Same. I already got a new assignment too.” Asami sighed deeply.

“Can you tell me what you’re doing or is it top secret?”

“I’m actually helping with Sense8’s new season.”

“NO FUCKING WAY!” Korra shouted.

“Yeah way.” Asami beamed at Korra. “After I apologized to Tenzin for snapping at him he also apologized. He told me he’d try to make my next assignment the best he could. In the end he put in some good words to the people working on Sense8 and now I’m helping with it. I’ll be mainly editing, but it’s still super cool.”

Korra looked at Asami with awe. “You’re amazing. Like so goddamn fucking amazing. I wish I could just hug you right now.”

“I wish you could too.”

“I miss you.”

Asami watched as Korra yawned. She glanced at the clock seeing that it was now midnight. “I miss you too, but I think someone needs to get to bed.”

Korra glanced at the time on her laptop. “Tomorrow’s the day Blue is closed so I get to sleep in. I want to stay up with you.” Korra smiled warmly.

“You sure?”

Korra nodded. “Asami, we were barely able to get together and you already want me gone.”

“Of course not,” Asami gasped. “You’re not allowed to fall asleep now until I do.”

“That’s fine with me.” Korra’s brow furrowed as she watched a blur flash across the screen. “What was that?”

“What?”

“Something flashed across the screen.”

“Ohhh, that was Nugget.” Asami set her laptop onto the coffee table and got up from the couch.

“Nugget?”

“My cat,” came Asami’s voice from somewhere off screen.

“You never told me you had a cat.”

“Well I do.” Asami plopped down onto the couch and adjusted the laptop screen. In her arms was the most adorable orange and white cat with the the biggest eyes. “This is Nugget.”

“OHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOD! I want to pet Nugget!” Korra fake pet the cat through the screen.

“Isn’t she the cutest? Well, after you that is.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “She’s easily a hundred times cuter than me.”

“Not to me. I find you puuuurrrrfect.”

“You’ve got to be kitten me. Your puns are so awful, they’re cat-astrophic.”

“Yeah, I think you one upped me there.” Asami scrunched up her nose in an adorable way.

“I guess I did.” Korra yawned again and stretched her arms up into the air.

“If you’re tired you should sleep.”

Korra groaned. “I guess you’re right. I, uh had a good time tonight.” Korra rubbed one of her eyes and yawned again. “I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Korra. Sweet dreams.”

“Only the sweetest. Night Asami.”

The two of them continued to sit in silence and stare at their screens.

“Korra.”

“Asami.”

“You end the call.”

“Nuh uh. You.”

“How about on three?”

“Okay.”

Together they counted to three and shut their screens in sync.

Asami sighed as she pet Nugget’s head. “Let’s get some sleep cutie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the puns... but isn't nugget adorbs!?!?!


	13. Phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to toomanyaaays for cleaning up this mess of a chapter and all of the previous ones too haha. She's the best and you all should thank her!

Asami groaned as her phone continued to ring next to her. She reached out blindly for it and squinted her eyes at the bright screen. “Korra,” she muttered quietly to herself. She slid her finger across the screen to accept the call and brought the phone to her ear. “Korra do you know what time it is?” she asked still half asleep.

“Yeah! Like four something in the morning for you,” she said quickly. “But I needed to call you and Asami you know this is a Facetime call? I understand that you might not want me to see you right now, but just cover the camera cause I have something to show you.”

Asami let out a quiet groan. “Sorry, I didn’t even see that.” She moved the phone away from her ear and held it in front of her. She ran a hand through her hair to move it away from her face and smiled warmly at Korra.

“Hey, beautiful,” Korra said with a lopsided grin. She was all dressed and ready to take on the day, unlike Asami.

“It’s too early for that,” she whined.

“It’s never too early to compliment my girlfriend.”

“Kor, four in the morning is too early. What did you have to show me?”

“So I think you’ll really like this and I just got sooooo excited. Anyways, so I was having one of my weird brainstorming days and I suddenly blurted out that I wanted to make food float.” 

Asami raised an eyebrow at the weird idea.

“I know I know, sounds crazy but Mako was all for the idea. He said he’d work on it and I wouldn’t have to worry about it. That was about a week and a half ago but he did it Asami. He’s created something truly amazing and that’s why I woke you up. You gotta see this.”

Asami looked at Korra skeptically. “What do you mean float?”

“You’ll see. MAKO! You can come in now.”

“I’m covering the camera,” Asami said quietly. She felt comfortable with Korra seeing her like this, but not Mako. 

Korra nodded in understanding.

“Here, Chef,” came Mako’s voice from off camera.

“Kor, that’s just a balloon.” Asami furrowed her brow at the clear balloon now in Korra’s hands.

Korra shook her head. “It’s not just a balloon.” She brought her lips to it and began to suck in. The balloon began to deflate and Korra pulled away from it. Her high pitched laughter filled the kitchen she was in and Asami’s bedroom. Asami couldn’t help, but laugh along with her giddy girlfriend and her helium filled laugh.

Asami’s eyes then widened as Korra stuffed the remnants of the balloon into her mouth and started chewing it. “Uh.”

“It’s…” Korra held up a finger, indicating that she needed a moment. She chewed and chewed and then finally swallowed. “It’s made of sugar,” she stated. “Mako’s amazing when it comes to sugar work and he thought he’d be able to make an edible balloon with it, but was having trouble. The sugar would stretch and hold the helium, but would break easily. He just needed to find the right balance and make the sugar stable enough to stretch, but not break. And he did it!”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“I know right! I can’t wait till you get to try it.” Suddenly Korra’s eyes widened. “Mako, you think we could flavor the helium somehow?”

“I don’t know, I’ll look into it.” Mako leaned forward towards the screen and waved. “Hey, Asami.” He then whispered something into Korra’s ear.

“I’ll talk to you later, Mako.”

Mako nodded his head and Asami could hear a door shutting as he left.

“That was weird,” Asami observed. She also uncovered the camera on her phone.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “Uh yeah. He kinda asked if something was going on between us. And then he made a joke about the Out survey.”

“You do make it kind of obvious when you call me at unreasonably early hours,” teased Asami.

“Oh. I didn’t even think of that.”

Asami just nodded. “Also, what Out survey?”

“Well Out did a survey called ‘The 100 Most Eligible Bachelorettes’ and I kinda ended up being third on the list. It had tons of women who are, um well single and out. To be truthful I think Blue got a lot of attention with me being openly bi and Mako being gay.”

“You should tell your staff that you’re not single.”

“Wait really?”

“We aren’t working together anymore, so there’s no point in hiding it. I’ll let people around me know too.”

“Yeah you’re right. They’re all going to be so jealous that I’m dating you.”

“Well the crew is definitely going to be jealous of me for dating you.” Asami smiled at Korra. “You should also have your agent tell Out that you’re not so eligible.”

“Wait, can I tell them that I’m dating you?!”

“Uh… would that really be news worthy for them?”

“Yeah! A top chef and a top producer are dating ,Asami. We’re not just an ordinary couple.”

“Sure I guess. I don’t really care.”

“I’ll let her know then. Be prepared to get some calls about this though.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “I really don’t think it’ll be that big of a deal, Korra.”

“We’ll see about that. Anyways I have to go, Asami. I’ll call you at a more reasonable hour next time.”

“Bye, babe.”

Korra raised an eyebrow and smiled at Asami. “Babe?”

“Do you not like it? Sweetie, hun, honey, dear, boo, bae, cutie, darling, precious, lo-”

“Asami,” Korra interrupted. “Babe is good, just was surprised. You can call me whatever you’d like to be truthful.”

“Okay hot stuff.” Asami quickly ended the call before Korra could yell at her. She knew she wouldn’t like being called that.

* * *

Korra: Whatcha up to?

Asami: NM, hot stuff ;)

Korra: -_- don’t call me that

Asami: You said I could call you whatever

Korra: I lied

Asami: okay okay. What are you up to?

Korra: texting you

Asami: smartass

Korra: only with you <3

Korra: anyways, I told my staff

Asami: how’d that go?

Korra: Super well. A couple of them suspected it, but most didn’t. They were all really supportive of it and told me to treat you well.

Korra: Have you told anyone?

Asami: I told Tenzin and then he gave me this awkward talk about separating my personal and professional life. But overall he was happy and said what’s done is done

Korra: That’s good :D

Asami: Yeah

Korra: I gtg to bed. I’ll call you tmrw. Night BABE ;P

Asami: Sleep well hot stuff…

Asami: jk, sleep well Korra.

* * *

Korra: Whatcha wearing?

Asami: ...uh hey Korra.

Korra: Hey babe ;)

Asami: Do you seriously want to know what I’m wearing?

Korra: Yeah

Asami: a white sleeveless top and black jeans

Korra: how about under that?

Asami: :| Korra if this is you attempting to sext you really should have gone about it in a different way. You sound like a horny fifteen year old boy :P

Korra: I’m just curious

Asami: fine. My bra and panties are both black and lacy

Korra: What kinda panties?

Korra: holy shit… omfg…. Whyyyyyy???!!?!

 

Asami’s phone began to vibrate in her hand and she quickly answered the call.

“I am so so so so so sorry,” came Korra’s voice. “That was Opal and Bolin.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah I’m sorry. One sec.” Asami cringed as she could hear Korra yelling at people in the background. “I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Hey Asami,” Bolin and Opal said in sync.

“Hi.”

“Apologize now,” commanded Korra harshly.

“We’re sorry. Um, Korra told us that she missed you and uh, we thought we could spice up your love life a bit,” explained Opal.

“Wow,” muttered Korra.

“Uh thanks for trying to help, but I think it’s good,” said Asami quietly.

“No problem. We’re just having some fun. Anyways, you gonna visit anytime soon?” asked Bolin.

“At the moment I can’t.”

“Well when you do let us know. Let’s go and leave the two love birds on their own, Op.”

Asami could hear shuffling about and then Korra’s voice.

“Again I’m really sorry about what just happened Asami.”

“It’s fine. I have to let you go, though. I’m expecting a call in a couple of minutes.”

“Oh okay. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Asami.”

“Bye, Kor.”

* * *

Korra bustled about the kitchen barking out directions to her staff. They were on the last leg of the dinner rush and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. “Peach, Cucumber, Puffed Honey Caramel and Flower Meringue for table seven and twelve.” She handed the two dishes to their respective servers and went about checking the other dishes.

“Who’s been making the Grayling, Beetroot, Wild Raspberries and Buttermilk tonight?”

“Me, Chef!” Jinora shouted from across the kitchen.

“Well keep up the good work. The diners have been loving it.”

“Yes, Chef!”

Korra felt a strong hand on her shoulder. “Chef, you left this over on the table there.” Mako looked down at her. “You, um… might want to change the settings on your phone.” After handing her her phone Mako left to continue his tasks.

She furrowed her brow as she clicked the home button to bring her phone to life and instantly blushed. There was a little preview of the message that Asami had just sent her and although it was small. She knew why Mako had acted so awkwardly. 

Without a word she slipped out of the kitchen and into her office, making sure to close the door. She bit her lower lip as she opened the message. 

 

Asami: To spice things up a bit ;)

Asami: [Image of her in lacy red lingerie]

 

Korra blushed furiously as she looked over the image, making sure to zoom in on all the finer details. Asami was biting her lower lip and had the most seductive gaze as she twisted a lock of hair between two fingers. Her pale skin popped against the warm color of the lingerie and her curves were accentuated by her pose. Her legs seemed to run on for miles and her breasts were pushed up by the bra to show off her ample cleavage. What made this all even hotter was that the picture was taken in Asami’s office.

 

Korra: You have no idea what I want to do to you right now.

She didn’t have to wait long for Asami to reply.

 

Asami: enlighten me

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned back in her office chair.

 

Korra: I’d run my hand through your hair and then grasp the back of your neck, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. My other hand would slip around your waist to your back to pull our bodies flush together and I’d keep kissing you until you couldn’t breath anymore.

Asami: go on

“Holy shit,” muttered Korra as her whole body felt warm all over.

Korra: My hands would be everywhere on you. Playing with you breasts, squeezing that fine ass of yours, tickling your smooth skin… My lips would travel over your neck and the rest of your body, leaving bruises that you’d brag about the next day. 

Asami: Hmm, I’d like that

Korra: I’d run a finger over your panties and moan at feeling how wet you are, how wet I made you. The next thing you’d know is that you’re naked and laid across your desk as I eat you out until you’re crying out my name.

 

Korra knew that she should get back to the kitchen, but she wouldn’t be able to keep herself composed out there. She waited a while before Asami finally messaged her back and her breath hitched. She felt a wetness pool in her panties and bit her lower lip hard.

Asami: [nude image of her lying on her desk]

Korra unbuttoned her pants and slipped a hand into them. She let out a slight hiss as she swirled a finger over her already sensitive clit.

Asami: Fuck Korra… I’m about to come.

 

Korra held in a moan as she slipped two fingers into herself. If Asami was about to come... that meant she was doing the same as her, also in her office. 

Korra: you’re so fucking sexy Asami. I’m so wet right now

Korra curled her fingers and her hips bucked. She felt the tension in her stomach grow as she continued to look at the picture Asami had sent her. She pressed her palm against her clit as she thrusted into herself faster.

Asami: I just came in my office...

Asami: fuck the things you do to me

 

This sent Korra over the edge and she had to bite the back of her hand to stop her from screaming and getting caught. After her body relaxed she slumped in her chair and removed her drenched hand from her pants. 

Korra: me too…

Asami: Damn I wish you were here right now.

Korra: me too <3

Korra: I hate to admit this, but I guess Opal and Bolin were right.

Asami: I guess so

Asami: wait! Did you lie to me… aren’t you serving dinner right now?

Korra: I kinda ditched them and am in my office

Asami: Oh. I’d hate to keep you from them too long.

Korra: I wouldn’t mind ;)

Asami: Get back to work Chef <3


	14. Vacation: Part 1

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Korra organized the papers on her desk and then put them into the little manila folder.

Mako nodded. “Yeah we’ll be fine, Chef.”

“Well if you need me for anything don’t hesitate to call.” She slid the folder across her desk to Mako. “Everything you need for orders are in there. Make sure to send me the nightly reports and if anything does happen let me know.” Korra stood and looked at her sous chef. “It’s not that I don’t have faith in you, but I’ve never been gone for more than a couple of days and this is two weeks.” Korra let out a sigh. She wasn’t just leaving a regular old restaurant but her baby.

Mako chuckled. “Korra.” He looked her dead in the eye. “Everything will be fine. I promise. You deserve the vacation and try to tell me that it won’t be nice seeing Asami.”

Korra just rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

“Just hearing her name makes you smile,” poked Mako.

“Don’t tease me. You were the same exact way with Wu when you were dating… actually you still are.”

“I did marry him. It’d be stupid of me to marry someone if they couldn’t make me smile every day.”

“Very true.”

* * *

Korra’s leg shook up and down as the plane sped up to take off. She had been on planes multiple times, but hated it every time. Something about being in a giant hunk of metal that miraculously could fly thousands of feet above the ground just didn’t make her feel safe.

She let out a heavy sigh once the plane leveled out and the seatbelt light went off. She made sure to keep hers on though. “Only six hours. I can do this,” she muttered to herself quietly.

* * *

“Shit shit shit shit,” Asami swore loudly as her car crawled forward even though she was on the highway. “I’m going to be so late!” She gripped her steering wheel tighter and urged the traffic to move faster even though she knew it wouldn’t.

* * *

Korra grabbed her suitcase from the baggage carousel. She weaved her way through the crowd of freshly landed tourists, returning Californians, visiting family members, and the like. Her eyes scanned the crowds, hoping to spot the one person she wished to see most. But her search came up empty. She exited the airport and stood by the drop-off zone and pulled out her phone.

She worried her lower lip seeing that she had no notifications and dialed Asami’s number. It rang, but eventually went to voicemail. “Hey… uh I just landed and wanted to make sure you’re coming to get me. I’m at the main drop-off area. Hope you’re okay.”

Korra couldn’t help but feel jittery. In all the time she’d known Asami she knew she was never late. She knew that being on time was late to Asami. So her mind instantly went to the worst place possible. She paced back and forth trying to not think about it, but her mind kept racing.

She stopped pacing and glanced down at her phone again, still nothing. As she was about to turn on her heels to start pacing again, she felt arms slip around her waist and pull her in closely.

“I’m so sorry. Traffic was a bitch,” apologized Asami into her shoulder. “Have you been waiting long?”

“Uh, not really,” said Korra with a huge smile on her face.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Asami kissed behind Korra’s ear. “I missed you,” she whispered.

Korra’s heart raced as she turned around in Asami’s arms and her smile grew even more at seeing Asami’s face in person for the first time in months. She placed her own hands on Asami’s hips. “I missed you too.”

Korra began to close the space between them, but stopped abruptly when she heard her phone ring. She dropped her hands from Asami’s hips and frowned as she answered the phone. “Mako,” she said slightly irritated.

“Uh. Hey. I just wanted to make sure you got to California safely.”

“I’m good. Thanks for checking in.”

“You don’t sound very thankf-” Mako gasped. “Oh no. Did I interrupt? Are you and Asami alre-”

“No you’re fine Mako. Just tired from the flight,” Korra hastily said.

Asami leaned towards Korra’s ear. “We should get back to my place then?” she suggested in a sultry tone.

Korra bit her lower lip and nodded. “I’ll call to check in later, Mako. Don’t burn my baby down.”

“Blue is as much your baby as mine!” he said insulted.

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. Bye, Mako.”

“Bye, Kor.”

Korra ended the call and raised an eyebrow. “So your place?”

Asami smirked as she took Korra’s hand and grabbed her suitcase. “Let’s go,” she said as she led the way.

“I can take that,” Korra said as she glanced at her suitcase.

“Nonsense. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I made my tired girlfriend take care of her own luggage after a long flight?”

* * *

“So how was the flight?” asked Asami as she sped down the now clear highway.

“Scary. I’m not a big fan of flying.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I prefer to travel on ground rather than in a big metal box in the sky.”

“So flying a helicopter wouldn’t be much of a date then… would it?”

“Uh, if it were with you then maybe it’d be okay.” Korra gasped a little as they crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge. The view was breathtaking with boats of all shapes and sizes on the water.

“Even if I were piloting?”

Korra snapped her head to the side to look at Asami. “You never said you could fly helicopters!”

“I can pilot helicopters, airplanes, gyroplanes,” Asami furrowed her brow. “Well mostly anything that can fly, or sail, or drive…”

“That’s fucking sexy,” muttered Korra.

Asami quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Yeah definitely. Why didn’t I know this before?! Why’d you learn to do all of that?”

“It’s just an interest of mine.”

“Quite an interest.”

Asami slowed the car to a stop at the red light. “You ever driven a manual?”

Korra shook her head.

“Here,” said Asami as she took Korra’s hand and put it onto the stick shift. She then placed her hand on top.

She guided Korra’s hand as they drove up the hills of San Francisco.

“To the left is the market I brought you to on our date. Remember?”

“How could I forget?!” Korra’s laughter filled the car and Asami felt her heart flutter. “I dared you to buy melons and ask people to hold them. It was probably one of the most hilarious things I’ve seen you do! That dude was so siked when you asked him to hold your melons, but the amount of disappointment on his face when you gave him the fruit was priceless!”

“It was so embarrassing!”

“Yeah well at least I got to meet your friend June. She seems cool.”

“She is. I’ll let her know you’re visiting. If I hadn’t run into her I wouldn’t have been able to do the dare since I needed someone to hold the camera.”

“She was legit snickering at you the whole time. I think I bonded with her more than I did with you and it was our date.”

Asami swatted Korra’s arm. “You’re such a loser.”

“I get told that often,” said Korra between her giggling.

* * *

Korra grunted as she lugged her suitcase up the fifth flight of stairs.

“Sorry that there’s no elevator.”

“It’s fine,” grunted Korra.

“You want me to take it?” Asami had already offered multiple times, each time greeted with a no.

“No,” Korra said once more.

“Just one more floor,” she said encouragingly.

“How do… you do this everyday?” panted Korra. “And the hills too.”

“It’s the reason I don’t work out often,” said Asami truthfully.

Finally they made it to the sixth floor and Korra dropped her suitcase in the middle of the hallway. She leaned forward with her hands resting on her knees as she tried to steady her breathing. Asami waited patiently beside Korra rubbing her back soothingly.

“I’m dropping that out the window when I leave,” Korra finally said as she stood straight again.

“I don’t think that would work very well.”

Asami grabbed Korra’s suitcase and rolled it down to the end of the hallway. She unlocked the door to her apartment and went in with Korra following closely behind.

“We can tag team it when you leave or I can ask a friend to help. But that’s not anytime soon, so welcome.”

Korra looked around the cute little apartment with a lopsided grin. The apartment suited Asami so much. It was small with a little kitchen that had a tiny table that sat two in the corner. Past the kitchen was a living area with a super comfy looking loveseat and a flat screen tv on a stand across from it. There was a big window looking out over the city at the back and to the side were two doors. Each one was open, allowing Korra to see inside; the bathroom and the Asami’s bedroom.

Unlike Korra’s very modern flat, Asami’s apartment was filled with dark woods and deep reds. The walls were lined with black and white photography and the lighting was fairly dim.

“Nice place you got here,” said Korra as she followed Asami into the bedroom, which was full of even more deep reds and simple dark furniture. There was also a bookshelf filled to the brim. Some were newer while some looked worn after multiple reads.

“It’s usually much messier. I made sure to clean up.” Asami left the suitcase near the end of the bed and walked over to Korra. She put her arms around Korra’s neck and smiled down at her. “I missed you so much.”

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s slender waist. “Mhmm.” She leaned upwards and finally brought their lips together. She sighed into the kiss from the happiness that welled up within. She remembered that kissing Asami was amazing, but there weren’t words to describe how she felt now. Her lips were so soft and moved perfectly against hers.

Asami held back a groan as she felt Korra’s hands slip downward and grab her ass as the kiss deepened. Their tongues mingled as their bodies were flushed as close as possible while clothed. She moved one hand upward to tangle her fingers into Korra’s short locks and scrape softly against her scalp.

Korra made an almost pitiful whining noise as she pulled away from Asami, ending their kiss.  She hoped that Asami wouldn’t notice the blush that was on her cheeks, but it was obvious that she hadn’t. “As much as I’d like this to continue I need a shower.”

“Oh right. I should have offered that first. You’ve been on a long flight and then had to go up all those stairs an-”

“Asami, don’t worry. I’m just glad to be here. With you.”

“Same.” Asami let go of Korra and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the bathroom. “Towels are in that cabinet and if you want you can just use my stuff to wash up.”

Korra let go of Asami’s hand and instead scratched the back of her neck. “You know… you could join me if you’d like.”

“Are you sure?”

Korra nodded furiously. Eager was an understatement of how Korra felt at the moment. Ever since Asami had whispered in her ear at the airport she had wanted her close. The times they were intimate over the four months of being apart, just weren’t the same compared to the first time they were together.

“I’d love to then.”


	15. Vacation: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's been a while, but here's a new chapter.

“K-Korra,” Asami finally stuttered. Her legs felt as if they’d give out at any moment. She gripped Korra’s hair tightly as she tried to steady her breathing to no avail. Her body and mind had just experienced utter bliss, but Korra wasn’t letting up. “Korra,” Asami repeated airily.

“MMMmm,” Korra hummed, sending a shiver all the way up Asami’s spine.

“Kor-AH,” Asami moaned as Korra sucked on her already swollen clit and thrust two fingers into her. Korra hadn’t even done much, but Asami already felt her second orgasm closing in on her.

Asami held Korra’s head in place as she moved her hips in rhythm with her fingers. She closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards against the cool tile of the shower wall. Although she wasn’t under the stream of steaming water, her body felt as if it was burning.

With each curl of Korra’s fingers or lap of Korra’s tongue, Asami let out sounds of pleasure and soon she was chanting Korra’s name. Her body quickly tensed for a second time and she had no sense of balance. If it were not for Korra’s strong grip around her, Asami would have slipped then and there.

The wave of pleasure soon subsided, being her second orgasm in such a short amount of time. Her head lolled forward and she felt Korra’s lips trail kisses up her damp and flushed body. Asami bit her lower lip as Korra’s hands caressed their way up her sides, over her breasts, and everywhere else they could.

She finally opened her eyes to be greeted with a lopsided grin and Korra’s icy blues.

Korra stood straight and held Asami snuggly around her waist. She pulled her away from the wall of the shower and into the stream of water. A heavy sigh left Asami’s lips as the warmth enveloped her and Korra. With her eyes shut, she nuzzled into Korra’s neck and left little pecks here and there.

“Thank you,” whispered Asami.

“Just repaying you for earlier,” chuckled Korra as her hands massaged Asami’s back.

Korra furrowed her brow as she heard a loud crashing noise come from outside the bathroom. “What was that?”

Asami giggled. “Probably Nugget trying to tell us that we’ve wasted enough water.”

Asami lifted her head and gave Korra a peck. She let go of her girlfriend and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and then grabbing a towel for Korra. Korra turned off the water and thanked Asami as she took a towel from her. With both women clad in towels, they left the bathroom and went to find the disruptive little cutie.

* * *

“Stay in or go out?” asked Asami as she sat next to Korra on the couch.

Korra hummed as she scratch under Nugget’s chin. “Depends… do you have actual food or just frozen meals?” Korra knew that Asami was often in a rush and survived on frozen meals.

Asami rolled her eyes and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Guess we’re going out then. Ever heard of SoMa StrEat Food Park?”

Korra shook her head.

“It’s this outdoor setting that has food trucks rotate every so often. It’s pretty cool, plus there’s beer and free wi-fi.”

“Cool! Let’s go there. You had me at ‘food trucks’.”

* * *

“You think we can eat this all?” Asami looked at the mass amount of food set on the table. They had decided to get something from almost every vendor just because they could.

“If not, we can just bring it back and eat it all later,” said Korra as she picked up half of the grilled bacon mac and cheese.

 (Cheese Gone Wild - Bacon Mac and Cheese)

“Good?” asked Asami picking up the chicken taco. She hummed with happiness as the spice filled her mouth.

 (Dabba - Pork Chicken Lamb Tacos)

“Oh yeah!” said Korra before taking another huge bite. “I’m going to get fat,” she mumbled as she ate the carb loaded sandwich.

“Try this,” Asami picked up the pork taco and rolled it properly. She then held it out for Korra to take a bite. With flushed cheeks Korra was fed by Asami.

“Ooo. I wonder if they’ll tell me what spices they use for the sauce.”

Asami smiled at her chef girlfriend. “Even when you’re not working you think about your next recipe.”

Korra chuckled at this. “It’s not my fault. When you’re surrounded by good food it’s easy to get distracted.”

They continued to work their way through all the food, slowly, but steadily. It all came to an end though when Korra let out a huge belch and a hearty laugh following it.

“I’m stuffed,” she said as she rubbed her very full and bloated belly.

“Me too. I’ll go ask for some to go boxes.” Asami rose from her seat and went to the nearest food truck. She asked for a couple of boxes and returned to Korra. Together they packed up the leftovers.

“Where are we going to put all of this?”

“I have a friend who owns one of the trucks, she could store it for us until we’re ready to leave.” Asami picked up a couple of boxes. “Come on,” she said as Korra picked up the rest of them.

 (Torraku Ramen - Chashu)

  (El Calamar - Jalea)

 (Odang Udon - Spicy Udon Noodle Salad)

 (Torraku Ramen - Kakuni)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f7fc3346a4c597a18d4175c5c800598a/tumblr_ob70hpRPzk1tryzm1o1_540.png) (Drums & Crumbs - Arthur's Fried Chicken)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c5ba5b2cd203657f09ebb540046d267f/tumblr_ob70hpRPzk1tryzm1o5_1280.jpg) (Ebbett's  Good To Go - Cuban)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/73119409fb7572dc114dd020a620540c/tumblr_ob70hpRPzk1tryzm1o3_500.jpg) (Benedict Arnolds - The San Francisco (Crab Avacado Green Onion White Pepper Hashbrowns))

[](https://67.media.tumblr.com/57a40fde497d276c3ad250be270526ad/tumblr_ob70hpRPzk1tryzm1o6_1280.jpg) (Street Dog - Chili Fries and Sweet Potato Fries)

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/76d269f89bf2cd87b81ae8a8c6468a63/tumblr_ob70hpRPzk1tryzm1o2_1280.png) (Bacon Bacon - Burrito)

* * *

“June?!” Korra plopped down the boxes onto the lip of the food truck.

“It’s nice to properly meet you, Korra.” A smirk spread over her lips. “I assume you’re here in Cali to enjoy Asami’s melons.”

Korra’s jaw went slack as Asami leaned into the window and slapped her friend on the arm. Her cheeks burning from the blush.

“JUNE!”

“You know I’m just kidding. But really it’s nice to meet you.” June took of her gloves and extended her hand to Korra. Korra still shocked, shook her hand and muttered a greeting.

“Well now that you’ve effectively broken my girlfriend,” joked Asami as she slipped her hand around Korra’s waist. “Could you store our food while we walk around?”

“It’s the least I could do.” June smiled at the two women as she put the food into one of her coolers. “You get enough?” she teased after putting it all away.

“We may have gone a bit overboard,” laughed Asami. She pecked Korra on the cheek. “We’ll see you later, June.” She waved at her friend as she ushered Korra away. She found it funny to see Korra so silent, considering that she usually was good at meeting new people.

“Wow,” muttered Korra still fazed.

“She’s quite the handful. You got a buffered version of her when you met her through the video call.”

“Yeah I did,” chuckled Korra. “Melons,” she muttered under her breath.

Asami leaned close to Korra’s ear. “Just so you know, you can hold my melons anytime,” she whispered.

A lopsided grin spread over Korra’s lips. “Oh really.” Korra’s hand reached up just to be slapped away.

“I was joking,” deadpanned Asami.

“Don’t test me,” said Korra as she left Asami’s side. She then returned with two beers in hand.

“Thanks,” mumbled Asami as she took one of the beers.

“You know I was thinking… there are watermelons, but no airmelons, firemelons, or earthmelons. Like why is that? Like someone missed the prime chance to have the elemelons.”

Asami raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Uhhhh. Okay.” She giggled as Korra glanced at her seriously. She tried to ignore how adorable Korra looked as they walked through the crowd of people lined up at food trucks.

“You might say it makes me meloncholy.”

“Oh my god. You are one-in-a-melon.”

Korra laughed boisterously, earning many looks their way. She stopped walking abruptly and squared herself to Asami. “I love you,” she said as her eyes searched Asami’s face for a reaction.

Asami sputtered and coughed on her beer at hearing the three words she had been holding back for so long.

Korra moved forward to pat Asami on the back. “It’s okay if you don’t say it. I just want you to know how I truly feel about you,” Korra confessed.

Asami finally regained her composure and with her free hand she grabbed the back of Korra’s neck to pull her into a rushed kiss. She smiled into it and giggled as the words continued to ring in her ears.

She parted just enough to speak, each word causing their lips to brush against one another. “Korra, I love you too.”

Korra backed away from Asami with a huge lopsided grin. She rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. “Want to get our leftovers and head back?” She bit her lower lip as her gaze fell on Asami’s lips.

Asami nodded quickly. She grabbed Korra’s hand and began to lead her back to June’s food truck.

“If I knew a shitty pun would get you to confess like this, I would have told you more of them,” teased Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much food? Too many puns? Too fluffy? Too bad cause you just gotta deal with it!


	16. Vacation: Part 3

Korra chuckled as she looked at Asami. Her girlfriend was in an almost trance-like state as she watched the Strandbeest make its way through the large room. The parts of the beast moved smoothly as it walked, each step precise and clean.

“Isn’t this amazing,” muttered Asami as she walked closer to the beast.

“Yeah they’re really cool.” Korra followed closely behind and listened to Asami.

“Strandbeest means ‘beach animals’ in Dutch. I just don’t get how Theo Jansen even thought of doing this.”

“I don’t know if we’d want to get inside an artist’s head,” joked Korra.

Asami let out a little giggle and turned back to smile at Korra. “This isn’t boring you, is it?”

“Not at all. These animal thingies are cool.”

Asami laughed again and stepped closer to Korra. She slipped her arms around her neck. “They’re mostly made of PVC tubing. But what makes them amazing is that they’re equipped with sensory organs and ever-evolving survival strategies. They walk and wander on their own. What’s amazing about Jansen, is that he hopes his animals out last him and that he’s constructed them to be as durable and beautiful as possible,” ranted Asami. She let out another giggle and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Korra’s. “Sorry, that was nerdy.”

“Well it’s a good thing that I love nerdy,” said Korra. She then gave Asami a quick peck.

Asami just rolled her eyes and let go of her girlfriend to go look at some of the other displays about the intriguing animals.

[ ](http://cdn1.bostonmagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/LVDKumerus2.jpg)

[ ](http://www.greenprophet.com/wp-content/uploads/Strandbeest-5.jpg)

[ ](https://static01.nyt.com/images/2014/11/30/magazine/30strandbeest1/30strandbeest1-videoSixteenByNine1050-v3.jpg)

* * *

“Well that was the coolest museum ever!” Korra praised as they walked down the pier. She swung her arm gently, forcing Asami’s to move with it since their hands were clasped tightly together.

“I’m glad you had fun. My dad would bring me there all the time when I was younger. So many people forget that art and science can be one thing, but the Exploratorium surely doesn’t.”

“Sometimes I think you’re too smart for me,” said Korra with a huge grin on her face.

Asami just laughed at this and brought Korra’s hand up to her lips. She placed a loving kiss on the back of it. “Never,” she hummed against the tan skin.

“So where are we heading now, Miss Tour Guide?”

“Fog Harbor Fish House. I got to nerd out over science and art, so it’s your turn to nerd out over some good seafood.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

“Shit,” muttered Korra. “We did it again, Asami.”

Asami sighed as she went over what they had ordered once more. Again, it was way too much.

“Well, go big or go home, right?”

Korra chuckled as she dug into one of their starters, picking up a steamed mussel.

[ ](http://fogharbor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/FogHarbor_Mussles.png)

“Wow! The sambuca cream on these is so good.” The sauce was smooth and a bit sweet, which cut through the saltiness of the mussels and fries perfectly.

Asami hummed her agreement and then went on to try the Ahi Tuna Poke. It was marinated raw tuna, avocado, mango, sesame-soy sauce, and wasabi aioli.

[ ](http://fogharbor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/FogHarbor_Tuna-1.png)

The dish was extremely fresh and everything worked together perfectly. The fish was complimented well by the smooth earthy avocado and the sweet mango. On top of that, the saltiness and spiciness of the sauces added to the experience.

After a good amount of time raving over the starters, the main courses were brought out. There was whole dungeness crab served with vegetables and roasted fingerling potatoes, grilled swordfish served over ratatouille, drizzled with pesto aioli and chimichurri sauce. Lastly, there was half a dozen oysters baked with spinach, bacon, and a creamy parmesan sauce.

[ ](http://fogharbor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/FogHarbor_Crab-1.png)

[ ](http://fogharbor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/FogHarbor_Swordfish-2.png)

[ ](http://fogharbor.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/FogHarbor_Oysters-2.png)

Korra was quick to slide the crab in front of her and begin breaking it apart. It took a bit of time but she got a big chunk of the white flesh and offered it to Asami.

Asami shook her head. “You try it first.”

“Nuh uh,” Korra protested as her fork inched its way closer and closer to Asami.

“Korra,” Asami sighed. Sometimes Korra was just too nice. Asami accepted the crab and laughed a bit as Korra looked at her with a goofy grin. “Mmmmm,” hummed Asami. The crab meat was soft and sweet.

Korra finally took a bite for herself and had the same reaction as Asami.

“Hey, what did the fish say when it swam into the concrete wall?”

Asami furrowed her brow at the randomness of the question. “What?”

“OH DAM!” Korra looked at Asami’s expressionless reaction. “Get it? Like it ran into a dam.”

Asami bit her lower lip, holding back her laughter. “Yeah I get it.” Finally she let out a little giggle at the awful joke.

“Okay, okay. I have another.” Asami just smirked as Korra leaned forward. “What’s the difference from a piano and a fish?”

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“Oh, okay. Did you hear the story about the two goldfish in the tank?”

Asami shook her head.

“Well just know it didn’t end well, since neither of them knew how to drive it.”

Asami chuckled at this one. It was a bit more clever than the others in her opinion.

“Hah! You liked that one.”

“I did,” confirmed Asami.

“Now that I got you to laugh I’m done.”

“Thank god,” teased Asami.

Korra glared at her. “Don’t be mean or I’ll tell you another joke.”

* * *

Asami opened the refrigerator and shoved the takeout boxes next to the others. She sighed as she shut it and turned to look at Korra, who was sitting on the counter.

“How about we stay in tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Asami strutted over to Korra and parted her legs slightly so that she could stand between them. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” she muttered into Korra’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Korra inhaled deeply and then chuckled. “You smell like fish and jasmine. It’s a weird combination.”

Asami giggled as she sniffed Korra. “You smell like fish, too.”

“Nugget must love us right now then.” Korra smiled at the cat who was rubbing against Asami’s legs.

Asami let go of Korra and bent down to pick up her cat. She snuggled her face into the soft fur. “She’s not going to like us soon though.” Asami reached out for Korra’s hand and pulled her down from the counter, while she still held Nugget with her other arm. “Let’s go take a shower,” she said with a little wink.


	17. Euphemisms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait... what?! A new chapter!! Also I haven't edited this, but will eventually.

Asami looked down at Korra, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her face. It was already noon and the chef didn’t show any signs of waking up, granted they did have a very long night.

Instead of waking the sleeping beauty, Asami opted to do some work. She had promised Korra that she'd avoid working, but what she doesn't know won't kill her. It wasn’t anything too serious anyways, just looking at edited clips from her staff and approving them or pointing out things that needed changes.

She hadn't done much when she heard Korra’s phone ringing from the bedroom. She rose from her desk and strode to the room to see who was calling. When she finally picked up the phone, it read Mako on the screen. She clicked accept call and raised the phone to her ear.

“Hey,” she greeted.

“Oh! Hey Asami,” Mako replied in surprise. “Is Korra there?”

“She’s sleeping still, but I can wake her if you want me to.”

“It’s okay, nothing too serious. I’ll call her later.”

“Okay. Bye Mako.”

“You better be taking care of her,” Mako teased.

“I am, don’t worry.”

“Oh, I bet.”

“Goodbye Mako.”

“Bye Asami.”

Suddenly Asami felt herself being pulled down onto the bed. She squealed as she landed in Korra’s arms.

“Morning,” Korra mumbled against Asami’s cheek.

“You mean afternoon,” Asami corrected.

“Oh shit. Really?”

“Yeah. You slept forever.”

“Hey. Sometimes people need breaks or time to recuperate… especially after nights like last night,” Korra joked.

“True true, but you can’t sleep forever” Asami said before giving Korra a quick peck. “You hungry?”

“I am,” Korra hummed.

“I’ll go reheat the leftovers then.” Asami made to leave the bed, but instead was pulled back down by Korra.

“That’s not what I’m hungry for.”

“Huh? OH!” Asami blurted in surprise. “My god Korra.”

“Too much?” Korra giggled as she guided Asami to straddle her still naked body. “I mean… I’m not lying though. I could do with a taco… arepa… cajeta… guayabo… pupusa… schwöbli.”

“Korra, what the hell are you saying?”

Korra’s laughter filled the room. “They’re all food euphemisms for vagina.”

“How? Why?” Asami was truly tongue tied.

“I kinda learned them as I traveled around the world,” Korra explained as she played with the hem of Asami’s t-shirt.

“You’re ridiculous,” giggled Asami as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side.

“Well it’s gotten you to remove your shirt, s-”

“Shhh,” hushed Asami as she wiggled out of her shorts.

Korra smiled as her hand slid down Asami’s side and down to her ass, giving it a little squeeze. She bit her lower lip, happy that Asami hadn’t been wearing underwear.

“How about you put that mouth to good work,” said Asami seductively as she moved her way upward and settled above her.

“It’d be my pleasure,” whispered Korra before peppering kisses all along Asami’s inner thighs.

Korra’s tan hands ran up and down Asami’s curves slowly, until finally falling and resting on her ass. She tightened her grip and eased Asami downward, stifling her own moan as she finally tasted her.

Above her, Asami let out a low moan. As Korra continued to explore each and every inch of Asami, Asami slipped one hand into Korra’s hair and the other onto the headboard. It hadn’t even been long, but she already felt the strength in her legs leaving her.

Each stroke of Korra’s tongue built up a warmth in Asami that she couldn’t explain. She’d never been with someone who made her feel as amazing as this. Never felt so loved.

After slowly working Asami up, Korra eased a single finger into her lover. She gave a few thrusts as her tongue focused on the swollen bud above. Asami’s legs shifted slightly, tightening around her head and muffling her ears. With each stroke of her tongue and thrust of her fingers, the grip tightened.

“Fuck,” she mumbled into Asami’s folds as she added a second finger and heard the muffled moans above her. She continued to build her up, slowly getting closer and closer to the peak of pleasure.

Asami’s body was beginning to move on her own and Korra wasn’t in much of a position to control her. She eased her fingers out of Asami and allowed the woman to move as she pleased. The body above her lowered as much as possible and begin to roll her hips. Korra’s hands wandered over Asami’s smooth skin, from her ass to her breasts, to every inch of her milky white legs.

Asami’s pale fingers untangled themselves from Korra’s hair and joined her other hand on the headboard. She tried to steady herself further as her grinding hastened and her breathing became even more labored. She was so close. She could feel each strand of composure snapping and her muscles beginning to tighten. She lowered herself even more and ground harder, with just a few more seconds she’d be falling over the edge into utter bliss.

Korra couldn’t help but let out a long moan as Asami took control. She tightened her grip on Asami’s hips and helped to guide her movements.

Finally Asami felt a rush of pleasure start in her core and spread throughout her body. Her head fell backward with her mouth open in a silent scream. Every muscle in her body tensed and waves of pleasure continued to wash over her as Korra continued her work below.

Korra watched as the woman above her unraveled. This was the only time she could see the usually composed woman let go. To see her in a state of vulnerability, complete reliance and she adored it. She finally felt Asami’s legs loosen around her head and her body lift slightly, allowing her to finally breath with ease.

Time seemed to slow, the only sound that filled the room was their breathing. After a moment, Asami lifted one leg and swung it over Korra. She sat there and let out a long sigh.

“Fuck. So what’s an arepa?” she asked.

Korra let out a little chuckle as she lifted herself and sat beside her.  She didn’t have to look at Asami to know that she was smiling, she could hear it in her voice.

“I’ll make it for you sometime.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut after such a long time was rough lol. Hopefully it wasn't too bad :P


	18. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the realization that many of the photos in the fic are not loading properly anymore. When I have time I'll try to go through it and fix the ones that aren't working.

“Well this sucks,” Korra mumbled before freeing Asami from her death grip of a hug.

“It won’t be too long, Kor.” Asami tried to reassure. “We’ll stay in contact as much as possible like before. And before you know it we’ll be together again.”

“Still sucks,” Korra whined as if she was back to being a child.

“You’re going to miss your flight if you keep moping like this.”

“I can always catch a later flight.”

“Korra,” Asami said seriously.

Korra held up her hands, as if surrendering. “Okay. Okay. Mako would be pretty pissed.”

Asami pulled Korra in for one last hug. “Be safe and call me as soon as you land, okay?”

Korra pulled back slightly to give Asami a peck. “Will do.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

* * *

Korra let out a long sigh as she looked about the kitchen. It was exactly as she had left it and it brought comfort to her. People bustle about for the dinner rush. With Mako in command, it was running smoothly, but Korra couldn’t resist the urge to get her hands dirty.

She left for her office to grab her chef’s coat. Once she was dressed and ready, she moved back to the kitchen, ready to do what made her happiest.

“Where do you need me Chef?” she asked Mako, catching him off guard. She didn’t want to disturb his flow by taking over, so she decided it would be best to just help where needed.

“Uh, the goat needs to be plated,” he said hesitantly.

Korra gave him a solid slap on the back to reassure him, “Got it.”

Korra grabbed the two marble plates and placed it onto the plating counter. She then grabbed the components, first plating the sweet vegetable puree and placing the charred goat atop that. She then splattered the tart cherry sauce onto the plate and over the goat. She repeated this for the second plate.

When she completed the task, she wandered the kitchen. It seemed that Mako had gone with an Indian theme tonight. He had a beautiful Indian lemonade made. He also prepared a sweet coconut lassi that accompanied the goat dish. Along with these, he prepped foie gras, flatbread, three curries, and an amazing mango dessert. He also prepared a unique yogurt dish that would burst in your mouth with new textures and flavors.

 (idk why it's so small...)

Korra was definitely impressed and happy to see how successful Mako had been without her. In all honesty, he could run his own kitchen if he wanted to.

Soon enough, serving finished and the staff was gathered. Korra couldn’t hide her smile. She was so happy to be back and to see how well they had done.

“Congrats on another great night,” she started. “To be honest, I’m amazed you all didn’t burn down my kitchen,” she teased, earning a few chuckles. “But in all seriousness, I’m glad to be back. It was weird being away for so long. I missed you all.”

“You had a good vacation though, right?” asked Kai curiously.

“Yeah it was great,” Korra admitted.

“Better than great.” Mako was standing next to Korra and had whispered, so that only she could hear it. In return Korra elbowed him in the side, causing him to wince.

“Although it was great, it’s also great to be back here. Which also means, I want to try the new dishes you all have been working on. Mako told me there are some good enough to be served to diners now! So buy the ingredients you need and I’ll reimburse you tomorrow.”

“Yes Chef,” the room shouted in sync.

* * *

“So I made a lobster taco.”

“Kai, that was the shortest introduction I’ve ever heard anyone give about a dish,” Korra joked before picking up the taco and taking a bite. She chewed slowly, taking in the complex flavors. It was aromatic due to the fresh flowers and the sauce had a nice little kick to it. On top of that, the lobster was sweet, but had a uniqueness to it that made Korra want more.

“How is it?” Kai asked.

“Good. How’d you cook the lobster?”

“I wrapped it in a hoja santa and then steamed it until tender,” Kai explained.  

“That was a good idea. The lobster absorbed many of the complex flavors of the leaf. The sauce needs a little work, it was a bit too salty. But once that’s fixed the dish is a go.”

“Thanks, Chef.”

“Okay! Who made the pasta dish?” asked Korra.

She watched as Jinora raised her hand and stepped forward. “Me, Chef.” Korra nodded, indicating for her to explain. “I made a simple pasta dough and then stuffed it with liver, figs, and hazelnuts. Since the taste is rather fatty and sweet, I added a vinaigrette and sprinkled broccoli flowers on top, hoping to counteract those flavors.”

Korra smiled because she knew the dish would be good. The ingredient flavor profiles were already familiar to her and she knew that Jinora had paired them perfectly without even tasting yet. But once she did, she was proved right because it was perfect. The dish could be served right there and then to diners if they were serving.

“Keep this up and you may be taking Mako’s job,” Korra said as she placed down her fork.

“I don’t get paid enough for this,” Korra heard Mako murmur.

Korra finished up with the other dishes, but none being as good as Kai’s and Jinora’s. The two were definitely progressing as young chefs.

* * *

“You know I was thinking.”

“Ooooh, that’s dangerous,” Asami teased through the computer screen. On her lap was an adorable little Nugget.

“Okay,” Korra glared at her girlfriend. “This is serious though, hear me out. I’ve been back for a month and I came to realize something.”

“And that is?” Asami asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Blue is doing exceptionally and technically doesn’t need me there all the time. Like when I was gone, Mako ran it really well.”

“And?”

Korra sighed. “And it might be a sign that I should move on, maybe start another restaurant.”

“Is that what you want? Blue is like your child, Korra.”

“I know. But children grow up, right? So like, maybe I want another child.”

“That was an odd analogy, but okay. That makes sense,” Asami said as she scratched Nugget’s head. “Where are you thinking?”

“Um, that’s the thing…” Korra’s voice slowly trailed away.

“You aren’t thinking of going abroad, are you?” Asami asked, almost panicked.

“No.” Korra let out a sigh. “I was kinda thinking San Francisco. Like it’s been a place known for it’s food for soooo long and I’d be closer to you too. Well super close really.”

“You might as well move in,” Asami said without a thought. She quickly covered her mouth after her mind caught up with her mouth. “I, um…”

Korra smirked at her being flustered. “Are you asking me to move in with you Miss Sato?”

Asami ran a hand through her hair. “It kind of just slipped out, but I guess so. Yes.” Asami took in a deep breath and then continued. “If you are going to make a new restaurant here, then please move in with me.”

“Deal!”

* * *

Korra let out a long sigh as she jotted down another number for her inventory.

"What's up with you?" Mako asked. "You keep sighing and spacing out."

Korra put down her clipboard and sat atop one of the boxes, she then patted the one next to her for Mako to sit. Once he sat down, she let out another heavy sigh.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," Mako said a little confused at how Korra was acting. This wasn't like her, being so hesitant and reserved.

"When I was gone... you did so well on your own. Blue was running so smoothly, even without me here." Korra paused, thinking of how to put her question. "How would you like running this place on your own?"

Mako's eyes widened. "Are you serious right now? This is your restaurant, Korra. And what would you even do if you weren't here!"

"Be running a different restaurant," she said quietly.

"Ooooohhh," Mako said in understanding. "I get it now. You want to move closer to Asami!"

"What?! No! I want to expand, try new things... and maybe be closer to her too."

"Hah! I knew this was going to happen. You literally fell head over heels for that woman, but who could blame you. She's quite the catch."

"You were the same with Wu," added Korra.

"Oh, I know. But I think this is a fabulous idea. I'll run Blue, while you start a new restaurant. But you need to promise me that you'll come and check up on us every now and again." Mako smiled at her, his hand atop hers. "This place is still yours, even if you're all the way across the country."

"Thank you Mako. I'll make sure to come back to check on Blue and the staff. I promise," she said as she pulled her best friend into her arms. "Now I just have to tell Bolin," she sighed.

* * *

 Surprisingly Bolin didn't cry too much. He still cried, but continued to assure Korra that she was doing the right thing. Opal on the other hand was practically pushing Korra out the door and to get a flight as soon as possible. She couldn't have been more happy for Korra and Asami.

Preparations were slow, but eventually the shift of power and changes in the staff became normal. She'd visit Blue every other month, just to make sure that everything was still running smoothly and to see the staff and her friends.

In the end, it took about three months to ween herself away from Blue. It was a process, but so worth it. With Jinora and Kai by her side, she got onto her flight to San Francisco for a new beginning.

* * *

“No, that won’t work,” Korra sighed as she flipped to the next page of the catalogue. “These ones suck too.”

“They’re pretty,” said Asami from behind Korra. They were cuddled up on the couch, Korra sitting between Asami’s legs, leaning back into her.

“Eh,” she said flipping the page.

“How about you take a break.” Asami placed a kiss on the back of Korra’s neck.

“I need to open this restaurant soon and I can’t even decide on the right plates!” Korra said out of frustration.

“And that’s exactly why you need a break.”

“I’m fine,” Korra huffed.

“Kor, you brought Jinora to be your sous chef. And well Kai… cause you had to or Jinora wouldn’t come. But anyways, send stuff to her and let her help. That’s why she’s here.”

“I don’t know.”

“Let go of a little control, sweety.”

“How is this coming from you?! You’re the biggest control freak ever!” Korra practically shouted.

“What?” Asami asked in mock defense.

Asami quickly grabbed the catalogue from Korra’s hands and tossed it to the floor. Korra was about to lean down and grab it, but Asami tightened her arms around her waist. She then began peppering kisses all along the sides and back of Korra’s neck.

“Fine, break it is then,” Korra finally said as she gave in to Asami's antics.

* * *

Korra reached down, taking Asami’s hand into her own. “It’s done,” she said with awe. The restaurant was ready. It was finally ready to be opened after six months of hard work. Her new staff was ready. The building was ready. Everything was finally ready.

She glanced away from the restaurant and looked at Asami who was also looking on at awe.

“It is,” she added and then glanced at Korra.

“You know… I couldn’t have done this without you,” Korra admitted.

“You could have.”

“No. I really couldn’t have. I’d probably still be at Blue, not moving forward. It’s truly a good change, Asami.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Asami said before pecking Korra on the cheek.

"I really couldn't have done this without my butter half," Korra said, trying to hold in her laughter.

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra's silliness.

"We're mint to be," Korra added to annoy Asami even more.

"Yes, yes we are my love," Asami said as she gave Korra's hand a little squeeze. "You ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Hand in hand, the two of them pushed the doors of the restaurant open. Together they set foot into Red for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is the end my friends. It's been a long journey, especially with my little hiatus, but we've made it. Chef's Table is finally wrapped up. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual feel free to comment/kudos/subscribe!


End file.
